


Se você fosse um encantamento, com certeza rimaria com gracinha

by Prolyxa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 20k de varinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Baekhun, Hogwarts, M/M, Mentira, Post-Hogwarts, Sebaek - Freeform, Sonserina x Grifinória, acho que é enemies to lovers, não acredito que terminei, paradinha de magia e bruxaria, sofri mas pari
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: A Sonserina e a Grifinória têm um histórico de rivalidade conhecido entre as casas de Hogwarts. Mas depois que a Sonserina perdeu a copa das casas por alguns alunos serem acusados injustamente por colar nos N.O.M.s por alunos da Grifinória, a rixa cresceu em níveis alarmantes.Baekhyun é monitor da Sonserina e adora perseguir Oh Sehun, o aluno modelo da Grifinória. Tudo isso até Sehun se cansar e desafiar Baekhyun para um duelo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Se você fosse um encantamento, com certeza rimaria com gracinha

**Author's Note:**

> plot #46: A Sonserina e a GrifInória tem um histórico de rivalidade conhecido entre as casas de Hogwarts. Mas depois que a Sonserina perdeu a copa das casas por alguns alunos serem acusados injustamente por colar nos N.O.M.s por alunos da Grifinória, a rixa cresceu em níveis alarmantes.  
> X é monitor da Sonserina e Y, por ser o aluno modelo da Grifinória, acaba sendo o alvo de suas punições. Até Y perder a paciência e chamar x para um duelo. X perde o duelo e Y o obriga a beber o soro da verdade, para não conseguir encobrir nenhum sonserino. Só que X acaba falando sobre o quanto ele acha Y gostoso. E por causa disso eles começam a namorar escondido.
> 
> TÁ, ENTÃO, eu adoro o universo de hp apesar dos apesares, mas foi difícil escrever porque nossa, me pegou num momento ruim E A CRIADORA DO UNIVERSO É UMA DESGRAÇADA QUE ACABA COM O ÂNIMO DA GENTE TODO DIA. De qualquer forma, espero que quem doou o plot goste dessa história embora não esteja perfeitinho ou do jeito como o plot diz. Fiz algumas modificações no mundo de hogwarts, criei coisa totalmente fora do que a catiça da Rowlng fez e NOSSA! Então, se você for fã de hp e encontrar uma coisa diferente, inventei, tá? Desculpa @ que doou o plot para qualquer coisa que não seja do seu agrado. No entanto, eu escrevi essa fanfic com todo o meu coração (e ódio). 
> 
> espero que quem vier ler tenha uma boa leitura ♡

A aula era de Educação Sexual.

A Professora Hyuna olhou para os rostinhos animados dos alunos que esperavam que ela falasse alguma coisa. Até porque o tópico era o mais esperado por eles: _prazer_.

Ela adorava aquilo, o jeito como eles a olhavam esperançosos por sua voz, por ensinamentos, por perguntas, com _porquês_ que explicavam outros _porquês_. Era muito melhor do que a cara dos pais todo ano letivo quando verificavam o conteúdo programático de Hogwarts. Para que educação sexual? Ali era uma escola de magia, por diabretes. Não precisavam ser comos os trouxas que deixavam os filhos aprenderem esse tipo de coisa enquanto estudavam inutilmente para viver uma vida ainda mais inútil. 

Alunos de magia não tinham que saber a carapuça de sexo e bobagens ridículas de verrugas em certas partes do corpo. Precisavam aprender sobre empunhar varinhas, sobre a magia e como manipulá-la sem matar alguém ou ir para o Lorde das Trevas.

O blá-blá-blá que Hyuna aguentava a cada jovem que ensinava a não enfiar a varinha no meio da bunda porque varinhas não servem para esse tipo de intimidade; de não engravidar precocemente (porque claro que bloquear a entrada do dormitório feminino dos garotos resolve muita coisa quando Hogwarts era grande e cheia de lugares interessantes para ficar beijando alguém); do risco de fazer certas brincadeirinhas e não causar um surto de perebas na escola inteira e, aquilo que Hyuna mais prezava, fazer com que seus alunos soubessem do próprio corpo para que outras pessoas não viessem querer conhecê-lo sem permissão. A educação sexual era sobre tudo isso e Hyuna ficava feliz por ensiná-la, uma vez que bruxos, pelo que ela se lembrava, ainda eram humanos e nem todos os bruxos adolescentes estavam destinados a lutar com o Lorde das Trevas ao ponto de perder sua juventude.

Caramba, bruxos _também_ faziam sexo. Bruxos adolescentes também. E justamente por isso precisavam de educação sexual.

Ela suprimiu o sorriso por um momento ao ver Oh Sehun de um lado da sala e Byun Baekhyun do outro.

Pelo menino que nasceu da virgem Maria dos trouxas, eles eram um pé no saco desde o segundo ano. Faziam das aulas de Hyuna um ringue de combate para discussões. Se Sehun respondesse uma pergunta certa, Baekhyun responderia duas. Se Baekhyun fizesse uma pergunta, Sehun faria mais três. Viviam de competições em suas aulas. Fomentavam polêmica e às vezes tiravam o foco do assunto importante. Eles faziam aquela _rinha_ entre Sonserina e Grifinória mais gritante. 

Hyuna pensou que melhoraria quando a puberdade terminasse. Porque tudo fica muito mais intenso nesse período. As mudanças internas e externas que o corpo sofre deixam os adolescentes meio… _insanos_. Mas não foi o que aconteceu com Sehun e Baekhyun. Tirando o fato de que Sehun tinha esticado como uma vara do dia para a noite, tornando-se uma figura desengonçadamente elegante com aquelas pernas imensas, enquanto Baekhyun tinha perdido as gorduras da infância ao entrar para o time de Quadribol da Sonserina, ganhando traços mais viris e, ainda assim, tão angelicais pela sua linhagem élfica, a personalidade de ambos continuava a mesma: adolescentes de 15 anos cheios de implicância.

Se a fonte de fofocas da Hyuna estivesse certa (fantasmas, quadros, outros professores fofocando e alunos comentando muito alto nos corredores), Baekhyun gostava de perseguir Sehun. E ser um monitor da Sonserina também ajudava em punições ridículas. Sehun, entretanto, não deixava barato ao continuar respondendo, debochando e chamando a atenção de Baekhyun, o que tornava aquela relação em um ciclo vicioso. Ninguém cedia, ninguém dava o braço a torcer e nem percebiam o óbvio de tudo aquilo. Típico de adolescentes que precisavam de um empurrãozinho. Um empurrãozinho que parecia precisar de um soco do Salgueiro Lutador. 

— Qual o sentimento que surge e o porquê quando vocês comem aquele pedaço de bolo na sobremesa do almoço de domingo, aquele de camada tripla de chocolate com creme extra de chantilly e morangos caramelizados? Sem esquecer da bola humilde de sorvete secreto de Hogsmeade do ladinho, claro.

Hyuna sorriu quando duas mãos levantaram no ar tão depressa quanto uma aparição. Perfeito. Seu plano estava indo bem. Tinha passado boas noites em claro repensando todas as suas aulas para que não gerasse confusão como da última vez quando ela quase fez um aluno desaparecer da sala de tanto estresse. Não queria ser a professora louca que atirava o giz de ódio nos alunos e saía gritando e se descabelando por não conseguir lidar com adolescentes. Por isso, para o bem maior de todas as partes, era preciso começar com a discussão para que eles fizessem o furdunço e depois deixassem que ela falasse.

As duas mãos no ar balançavam em desespero. Baekhyun e Sehun, como sempre.

— Prazer — Baekhyun declarou com aquela convicção que incomodava Hyuna. Como um garoto de 15 anos podia falar naquele tom tão livremente, como se sua vida toda fosse uma certeza absoluta? — Porque é uma sensação boa, totalmente genuína e única.

— É felicidade! — Sehun contra-argumentou. — Porque, justamente por ser uma sensação boa, é um momento onde nosso corpo fica cheio de hormônios do bem-estar, como a dopamina, endorfina, serotonina e ocitocina.

Do outro lado da sala, Baekhyun girou os olhos.

— Nossa, deve ser muita felicidade sua comer esse bolo e soltar um peido a cada três segundos — Baekhyun comentou, fazendo a classe toda rir.

— É, o peido que você adora cheirar, pelo que me parece. — Sehun fuzilou o sonserino da sua carteira.

— É isso que você acha?

— Pra alguém que sabe até os segundos das minhas flatulências, é totalmente certeza.

— Caramba, ele falou flatulência. Está usando do seu tempo livre pra ler o dicionário e agregar palavras novas nesse vocabulário, Oh Sehun? Meus parabéns.

— Não sabe o prazer que me dá agregar palavras novas ao meu vocabulário que sejam para te elogiar.

— Ofender, você quer dizer.

— Ai, você está magoado, _bebê_?

Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha incrédula com a coragem de ser chamado de bebê. 

— Tente me ofender morrendo no banheiro depois de comer uma fatia de bolo, Sehun.

— Vá à merda, Baekhyun.

— Na que você já está afundado?

Hyuna respirou fundo enquanto o restante da sala ria da briguinha dos dois. Contou mentalmente até dez. Deu brecha para que Sehun insultasse Baekhyun pela última vez, porque zombar da sua intolerância à lactose em classe era um golpe baixo que merecia vingança. Então escreveu no quadro negro: _PRAZER X FELICIDADE_.

Ouviu o silêncio às suas costas.

— Muita gente discute o mesmo que vocês: ou é prazer ou felicidade. — Ela virou para a turma e se recostou na lousa, olhando para cada rostinho. — Mas são coisas diferentes. E, ainda assim, não são coisas opostas, como se fossem inimigos. — Fez uma pausa. — O prazer em si é uma experiência individual, que foca no _eu_ , e que realmente significa uma sensação boa, genuína e única. Por estarmos nesse estado de bem-estar, onde nosso corpo é repleto de uma sensação boa pelos hormônios, há a felicidade também. No entanto, nem sempre vai haver felicidade quando houver prazer. Porque a felicidade é uma coisa que dura mais, que faz essa sensação boa do prazer ser pequena se comparada a sua força e tem aquela sensação de… — Hyuna buscou na cabeça uma palavra que pudesse exemplificar. — _Lar_ , conforto — disse. — Como o cheirinho gostoso de uma avó, ou a comida da nossa mãe, a risada do nosso pai, o pedaço de bolo mágico de Hogwarts nos domingos e aquelas coisinhas que nos fazem sorrir por motivo nenhum, mas que é bom e que só de pensar deixa o nosso corpo _feliz_.

Hyuna deu a volta em sua mesa e se sentou nela, como um indiozinho de cócoras, o cabelo amarrado em duas tranças caindo em seus ombros.

— Entender felicidade e prazer é importante para vocês, principalmente na idade em que estão. Sim, Renjun, na idade de beijar — Hyuna repetiu o que o sonserino falou do fundo da sala. — Vocês vão entrar em relacionamentos. E é preciso entender isso. Precisam conhecer o que dão prazer em vocês.

— Sexualmente, professora? — Johnny, perguntou fingindo inocência.

Hyuna girou os olhos e suspirou.

— Sexualmente e no geral — respondeu. — É importante descobrir o prazer próprio e ter ciência disso quando for para estar com alguém para que possa haver o prazer mútuo, recíproco. Por isso, é necessário saber seus limites, suas curiosidades e, acima de tudo, é importante que não tenham medo de falar. Quando estão ficando com uma pessoa, tenham em mente que é _uma pessoa_ , que essa pessoa tem sentimentos iguais a você e que embora seja um bruxo, não vai ler seus pensamentos e adivinhar o que se passa dentro desses miolos cheios de besteiras. Então vocês precisam conversar. Dizer se está pronto para fazer algo ou não, se tem vontade de acelerar ou vontade de ir mais devagar. Se gosta de onde seu companheiro está metendo a mão, sim, Renjun, isso é pra você — ela mirou no loirinho que gargalhou alto no fundo da sala —, e de nunca, em hipótese alguma, concordar em colocar uma varinha dentro da bunda ou em qualquer orifício do corpo, por favor.

Os alunos riram alto.

— Estão na época do primeiro amor — ela continuou. — Época de novas experiências. Nem todo mundo vai se apaixonar, claro. Mas é normal que vocês queiram tentar e se for tentar com alguém que não seja a si próprio no conforto do seu quarto, tenham respeito, certo? Lembrem-se das outras aulas das prevenções na hora de fazer sexo, das coisas que não devem passar ou colocar nas partes íntimas e que vocês são adolescentes e que vão errar. — Hyuna levantou as mãos ao céus, já antecipando o questionamento de alguns meninos — Sim, vamos falar sobre não conseguir ficar animadinho quando estão de calças baixas. Paciência — pediu. — O mais fundamental nisso é que se sintam felizes.

Hyuna se levantou da mesa.

— Feliz por estar sozinho porque você quer aquilo, porque não precisa da companhia de ninguém e está tudo bem em querer isso. Feliz porque segurar a mão dessa pessoa que você gosta, menina ou menino, do gênero que for, seja humano ou mágico, te deixa em paz. Feliz em descobrir que a pessoa que você acha que mais odeia no mundo é a que te faz sorrir e que enche seu corpo de dopamina, endorfina, serotonina e todas as _inas_ do amor. Aquela coisa de um incômodo que não é ruim comichando na boca do estômago. Borboletas, sabe? O coração derretendo. — Hyuna focou em Sehun e Baekhyun por um instante esperando alguma reação.

Os dois se olharam de mau gosto, como imãs.

Baekhyun levantou o queixo em provocação.

Sehun girou os olhos, como que em deboche.

Baekhyun mostrou a língua.

Sehun mostrou também.

Então riram.

E…

_Oh._

_Oh._

Muito _oh._

As bochechas de Sehun ficaram rosa como o seu cabelo e Baekhyun desviou o olhar primeiro ao perceber que estavam se fitando por muito tempo injustificado, suas orelhas pontiagudas ganhando um tom vermelho que dizia demais de algo que tentava esconder há muito tempo.

Hyuna suspirou de alívio.

_Afrodite, sua serva pode descansar em paz, certo?_ , pensou.

Porque naquela noite, quando cada um dos dois estivesse em sua cama debaixo do cobertor, pensariam um no outro como sempre faziam antes de dormir. Mas com aquele doce _oh_ batendo insistentemente — até teimoso e acelerado como se fosse um Salgueiro Lutador — na boca do estômago e arregaçando as portinhas para que um monte de borboletas voassem para dentro de um ninho já antigo, lá no coração. 

*

_Família._

Foi o que Sehun pensou no momento que aquele chapéu velho e todo amassado, o tal Chapéu Seletor, foi colocado na sua cabeça. Ou foi _fome_? Porque Sehun também estava com fome e tinha toda a promessa daquele banquete com as coisas que ele mais gostava de comer, bastava ir para uma das quatro mesas repleta de jovens com vestes coloridas — vermelho, verde, azul e amarelo.

Mas era isso que deixava Sehun com medo. Se alguém estivesse reparando bem, Sehun estava se tremendo pior que uma vara verde em dia de ventania. Magrinho como era, no auge dos seus 12 anos, e com um medo danado fazendo piruetas na boca do estômago de aquilo dar alguma merda em algum momento, se alguém desse um sopro bobo que fosse, era capaz de levá-lo para longe num piscar de olhos. Ainda tão azarado como era, não seria surpresa se algo do tipo acontecesse.

Seu maior terror era ouvir do chapéu mágico que não pertencia a nenhum lugar ali e, repentinamente, acordar e perceber que estava em um sonho e que aquela história de uma tal Hogwarts, a escola de magia, não passava de papo furado; que todos aqueles envelopes que tinham chegado há um ano na sua casa através de uma coruja gorducha de pelos da cor do seu caramelo favorito nada mais eram do que uma invencionice da sua cabeça.

Sehun tinha medo de perder a chance de conhecer _aquela coisa_ que o fazia diferente se comparado aos outros meninos da sua idade. Porque não dava para negar: ele era esquisito. Sua mãe gostava de dizer que ele era especial. O blá-blá-bá materno que toda mãe tem com seu precioso bebê porque o colocou no mundo. Além disso, aquele seu cabelo branco em um mar de cabelos pretos não passava despercebido para ninguém. Não dava para negar que _aquela coisa_ que borbulhava dentro de Sehun era só fome ou bobagem.

_Magia_ , sua mãe confessou uma vez, depois de tanto tempo insistindo que não tinha nada de errado com Sehun.

“ _Você só é um menino muito especial, não tem nada de errado com você, está bem? Nunca pense isso_.” Realmente, Sehun não era normal e não fazia coisas normais. Então, sim, o gnomo de jardim estava complemente rosa depois de Sehun imaginá-lo rosa. E a sua caneta tinha flutuado na palma da mão enquanto fazia o dever de casa, e a caixinha de leite daquele ridículo do colégio tinha explodido porque Sehun havia imaginado e as luzes da sua casa vez ou outra apagavam e acendiam só porque Sehun queria. Aquilo era _muito_ esquisito.

Ele era um bruxo. Assim como seu pai era, como a irmã do seu pai era. E como o pai do seu pai e como o restante de uma árvore genealógica que, até então, Sehun não tinha interesse em apresentar para seus colegas na escola. Uma família antiga de bruxos com um monte de magia, quem acreditaria?

Sehun sempre soube da existência do seu pai, porque sua mãe nunca escondeu isso. Também, a sua tia Joy que vinha uma vez por ano da Inglaterra para vê-lo era um ponto que não o deixava esquecer que seu pai tinha passado por este mundo em algum momento da vida. No entanto, desde que nasceu e tinha consciência de tudo ao seu redor, o seu mundo era resumido naquilo: Sehun e sua mãe; não ligava para o fato de que não tinha um pai presente. Acidentes de carro eram muito comuns e nem bruxos escapavam disso, afinal.

Sua mãe dava um duro danado para criá-lo sozinha e Sehun era grato por todo o carinho que recebia dela apesar de todos os apesares. Não faltava nada dentro de casa, seja amor ou comida, já que a mãe de Sehun se virava de todos os jeitos para que ele tivesse o que fosse necessário. Assim, não importava o fato de que alguns colegas da sua escola tinham pais que iam nas suas reuniões ou que os levavam para jogar bola e assistir filmes no cinema nos fins de semana. Sua mãe fazia tudo isso e ainda cozinhava as melhores panquecas do mundo! E, sinceramente, Sehun adorava dar um cartãozinho cor de rosa para a sua mãe escrito “ _feliz dia dos pais_ ” naquela data. Sua mãe amava rosa e ele também (soube que seu pai não curtia muito essa cor e ficou chateado. Como não gostava de rosa?)

Mas foi legal saber que teve um pai durante um tempo, mesmo que fosse dentro da barriga da sua mãe e que nem ela sabia que Sehun estava ali. Foi legal saber que seu pai tinha um jeito esquisito como Sehun. Que seu pai fazia coisas engraçadas de vez em quando e tirava muitos risos da sua mãe. Que seu pai tinha: “ _era tipo uma varinha? Como uma fada madrinha, sabe? Ele usava essa varinha e era tão engraçado porque eu sempre imaginava ele de tutu rosa dizendo pirimpimpim!_ ”, sua mãe contou. Seu pai tinha cabelos brancos, assim como Sehun e que era muito inteligente, daqueles que aprendiam tudo rápido num piscar de olhos, igualzinho Sehun. O mais legal foi saber que seu pai era esquisito e tinha encontrado alguém tão incrível como a sua mãe para amá-lo. 

— Ele foi sortudo por conhecer você, mãe — Sehun disse a jovem Oh deitada na cama, no travesseiro ao lado, com os cabelos bagunçados e a cara de cansaço por ficar de pé no trabalho o dia inteiro. Sua mãe, claro, chorou a noite toda depois disso, porque seu pai tinha prometido um para sempre e não foi capaz de cumpri-lo ( _pelo visto nem os bruxos conseguem cumprir promessas quando um caminhão passa por cima deles_ , sua mãe declarou).

No sótão da casa onde moravam ( _essa casa foi coisa dele também, sabe? Era um barraco velho quando a gente passava por aqui todo dia, até seu pai transformar nisso tudo com aquela varinha dele_ ) tinha muita coisa do seu pai. Livros e mais livros, cadernos de anotações e quinquilharias de todo o tipo saídas daquele mundo que sua mãe permitiu que Sehun fuçasse e conhecesse.

Então o envelope chegou quando ele completou 11 anos. Numa coruja. Sua mãe ignorou. Sehun ignorou também, porque aquilo significava que precisava ir para longe, para estudar numa escola de magia. Sua tia Joy tinha ligado perguntando se Sehun havia recebido e que precisavam se preparar para o ano letivo. Mas deixar sua mãe sozinha? Largar para trás a única pessoa naquele mundinho todo que o entendia sem julgá-lo? Ficar longe da única pessoa que adorava comprar gnomos de jardim para Sehun deixá-los rosa? Sehun _queria_ ir para Hogwarts, mas não conseguia. Não estava pronto para começar a crescer e ser uma pessoa que não dependia tanto da sua mãe.

Foi desse jeito durante um ano até que a jovem Oh disse chega, porque, por mais que Sehun fosse inteligente, precisava aprender com pessoas como ele sobre as bruxarias da vida. Porque, por mais que Sehun soubesse fazer um monte de coisas, soubesse as propriedades das plantas e um milhão de curiosidades por fuçar nas coisas do seu pai e ler aquele monte de livros de bruxaria, Sehun tinha que aprender os limites e até onde podia ir segurando uma varinha. 

Sua mãe queria que ele fosse normal, igualzinho a ela. Que não precisasse sair por aí com uma varinha no bolso e um monte de feitiços na ponta da língua para que a sua vida ficasse melhor ao ponto de fazer idiotices. Mas Sehun não podia apagar uma coisa que morava dentro dele; a magia era a sua essência e tinha que conhecê-la melhor.

Mãe e filho fizeram um acordo. Sehun ia para Hogwarts e voltava em todas as férias e no Natal. Tinha que tirar boas notas também e fazer amigos. E é claro, Sehun não podia deixar aquela história de magia lhe subir à cabeça.

O restante da história foi simples: tinha atravessado uma parede de puro concreto na plataforma do metrô de sua cidade do fim do mundo e que, _uau!_ , logo estava em Londres (tipo, bem em Londres da televisão! Ele estava em Jeju agorinha de pouco e _wow_ , foi parar em Londres do nadinha mesmo, como magia pura!). Visitou o tal Beco Diagonal para comprar seus materiais na companhia da sua tia Joy e depois atravessou outra parede e ficou diante a um trem gigante vermelho com um monte de crianças como ele empurrando carrinhos cheios de mala e uma coruja a tiracolo.

Ao seu primeiro vislumbre à escola que tinha torres, como um castelo medieval dos jogos de tabuleiro que gostava ou dos livros de heróis de capa que moravam em castelos como aquele, Sehun se apaixonou.

Hogwarts era como um pedaço dos seus sonhos de criança e Sehun desejava que ali encontrasse o lugar para ser esquisito sem sentir que tinha algo de errado consigo.

Por isso pensou em família ao olhar para o teto encantado cheio de estrelas em um manto tão escuro quanto o céu.

E o Chapéu Seletor anunciou:

— Oh Sehun vai para Grifinória!

*

O café da manhã era um dos momentos favoritos de Sehun em Hogwarts.

A mistura daquele burburinho matinal dos alunos, do cheiro do pão com manteiga artesanal derretida, da fumaça do chocolate quente de caldeirão ou então do aroma espetacular do café com leite ou de uma deliciosa xícara de chá na companhia de biscoitinhos e o Profeta Diário do lado fazia toda a diferença na vida de Sehun. Espremer-se com seus melhores amigos no Salão Principal para o café da manhã era um ato sagrado de suma preciosidade. Se aquilo não acontecesse por algum motivo, significava que o resto do dia seria uma desgraça, não que o dia fosse bom quando acontecia também; mas ele era menos ruim se o café acontecesse como deveria acontecer.

O fato é que Sehun perdeu o café da manhã porque acordou tarde ao passar a noite em claro estudando alguns pontos de Poções para os exames no final do ano — Níveis Ordinários de Magia, mais conhecido como _N.O.M._ s, que todo quintanista fazia para saber se estaria autorizado a ter tal matéria nos próximos anos —, então entrou atrasado para a aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas com o Professor Wu, o que lhe rendeu uma pequena tarefinha de quinze laudas escritas à mão sobre Contra-Feitiços e, quando pensou que teria paz e sossego para jantar, Baekhyun o pegou num corredor para mártir, castigando-o sob uma justificativa idiota. Quem era punido por assobiar muito alto num corredor sob o argumento de que era perturbação do sossego? Só tinha _uma_ pessoa no corredor na companhia de Baekhyun e Sehun e esse menino era surdo.

Sehun chegou no Grande Salão soltando fumaça pela boca, atirando na mesa o pedaço de papel amassado, sua punição escrita com o garrancho ridículo de Baekhyun. 

— Aquele filho de uma _fruta_ do Baekhyun já deu o que tinha que dar — decretou aos amigos. — Esse _mamão de festa_ deveria ser jogado na Floresta Proibida para alguma criatura devorá-lo. — Sehun balançou a cabeleira branca, revoltado. — Ele provavelmente seria cuspido de volta porque é uma _festinha_.

Seu grupo de amigos caiu na gargalhada com aquela tentativa de Sehun em falar palavrões em Hogwarts; um esforço falho já que, depois de um surto problemático de alunos falando as mais absurdas palavras por causa de uma azaração, foi votado para que fosse implantado um bloqueio para palavrões na escola. Ninguém conseguia ofender, xingar e ser indecoroso com alguém usando nomes e palavras de baixo calão sem fazer uma pessoa rir.

— Por _festinha_ — Park Chanyeol, seu companheiro de dormitório, começou a falar — você quis dizer _b-o-s-t-i-n-h-a?_

— Eu tenho curiosidade em saber o que _mamão_ representa — Kim Junmyeon, da Corvinal, indagou.

— É o aumentativo do seu cu — Joohyun, Jojo para os mais íntimos, respondeu ao arrumar o cachecol amarelo da Lufa-Lufa no pescoço. Todos os amigos olharam para ela.

— Você é a única que consegue falar palavrão aqui sem censura! — Chanyeol esgoelou. — Como isso é justo?

— Cu não é necessariamente um palavrão. Especialmente se não for usado como uma ofensa. Mas não consigo falar _varinha_ sem o feitiço da censura — Jojo reclamou, batendo a mão na testa ao perceber que não tinha conseguido de novo. — Estão vendo como esse bloqueio é sem noção? Qual o problema de falar _varinha_?

— _P-i-n-t-o_? — Junmyeon soletrou.

— É um órgão! — Joohyun disse brava. — Ou o filhote da galinha, tanto faz.

— Acho que o problema está no fato de que você gosta de dizer _varinha_ várias vezes e em um tom indecente?

— Valha-me, Helga! — Jojo soltou. — Não faz sentido porque não estou tentando dizer que quero chupar uma _varinha_ ou pegar numa _varinha_ e fazer carinho numa _varinha_. Só quero dizer _varinha_ , sem sentido oculto nenhum. Gosto de falar _varinha_ , tipo aquela expressão trouxa “ _a que_ varinha _cheguei_?”, sabendo que não cheguei a _varinha_ nenhuma! Essa é a graça da coisa. Falem vagina, por favor.

— Vagina — Sehun disse e os outros dois o acompanharam.

— Viram? — Jojo acusou. — Esse bloqueio é discriminador.

— Ou você só fala _varinha_ muitas vezes? 

— E qual o problema nisso? — a menina quis saber.

— Você ser obcecada por _varinhas_ ao ponto de ativar a censura?

Jojo resmungou como uma velhinha para os amigos.

— Quando a gente descer para Hogsmeade, você sobe no alto da colina da casa mal assombrada e grita _varinhaaaaaa_ até ficar rouca, okay? — Junmyeon sugeriu, vendo Jojo sorrir satisfeita com a ideia. — Mas voltando ao _frutinha_ do Baekhyun, o que aconteceu dessa vez?

— O Baekhyun aconteceu, como sempre — Sehun disse de mau gosto. — Ele é um alucinado! Me deu uma punição boba só porque estava assobiando no corredor ao lado de um menino surdo!

Chanyeol gargalhou daquele jeito espalhafatoso que tinha, dando soquinhos nos amigos.

— Ele falou o quê? — Junmyeon perguntou.

— Que além de ser uma grande perturbação do sossego para um corredor silencioso, era uma falta de tato da minha parte ficar assoviando perto de uma pessoa com deficiência auditiva.

Joohyun riu dessa vez, acompanhando Chanyeol.

— Nossa, Baekhyun realmente se superou dessa vez — a amiga disse aos risos.

— Foi melhor do que no segundo ano quando ele fez o Sehun ficar com tanta raiva ao ponto de errar o feitiço e fazer a si próprio flutuar por quase uma hora.

Junmyeon não conseguiu segurar a risada ao ouvir aquilo.

— Eu nunca dei tanta risada na minha vida como nesse dia!

— Rindo às custas da minha desgraça deve ter sido maravilhoso pra você, não é? — Sehun bebeu um gole de suco para afugentar a raiva que tinha quando lembrava desse dia. Queria torcer o pescoço de Baekhyun como se fosse uma galinha naquele momento, mas estava flutuando e parecia que nenhum professor competente conseguia desfazer um feitiço ridículo para descê-lo. Não era à toa que o feitiço que ele mais odiava era _wingardium leviosa_.

— Desculpa, amigo, mas sempre que me perguntarem quais foram os melhores anos da minha vida, eu com certeza direi que foram aqueles que dividi com você aqui em Hogwarts — Junmyeon falou com solenidade. — As risadas que dei, a felicidade que vivi por sua causa são de extrema preciosidade pra mim. 

— Até sendo falso ele consegue soar poético, não é possível — Jojo disse.

— Mas o que você fez em resposta ao Baekhyun? — Chanyeol perguntou, querendo saber do restante da história. — Xingou ele? Prometeu vingança? Armou um plano infalível que nunca vai colocar em prática?

— Não fiz nada — Sehun contou.

Seus amigos o olharam de olhos arregalados.

— O quê?! — Chanyeol falou. — Como assim nada? Ele é seu arqui-inimigo!

— Eu sei! — Sehun respondeu. — Mas eu pensei que talvez o problema fosse eu, sabe? Que Baekhyun pega no meu pé porque dou motivo, porque também pego no pé dele. Não sou nenhum santo — admitiu.

— Ainda bem que sabe — Jojo disse, ganhando um empurrãozinho de Sehun no braço acompanhado de um “ _sua bruxa_ ”.

— Quando conheci ele, pensei que pudéssemos ser amigos. E depois, naquela vez, pensei que as coisas tinham melhorado... — sua voz morreu do nada, não terminando a ideia. — Só que esse problema bobo entre Sonserina e Grifinória não deixou. Pensei que as implicâncias dele comigo eram um jeito de dizer que a gente estava burlando o sistema, tipo indo contra a rixa besta entre as duas casas. — Sehun parou de falar por um segundo, reflexivo. — Bom, confesso que no começo gostava de encher o saco dele também. Especialmente pelo fato de ter o Mapa do Maroto, coisa que ele sempre quis ter.

O trio de amigos riu baixinho ao lembrar de Sehun no terceiro ano atazanando Baekhyun com o Mapa do Maroto indo para todo lugar que ele ia, aparecendo em sua frente como um fantasma (havia um motivo para isso, no entanto).

— E? — Joohyun instigou o amigo a continuar.

— E ultimamente tive um pensamento que me deixou incomodado. — O menino olhou para os amigos. — Será que ele me odeia de verdade? Será que cheguei a ser tão mau com ele em algum momento que ele me odeia do fundo do coração? Porque às vezes sinto que sim.

Os quatro estavam sentados na mesa da Lufa-Lufa no canto direito do Salão Principal. Todo mundo se encontrava falante naquele jantar. O assunto em muitas rodinhas de amigos provavelmente eram o _N.O.M.s_ que o quinto ano faria dali uns meses. Sehun, Junmyeon, Chanyeol e Joohyun estavam no quinto ano, então precisavam fazer os exames para saber quais matérias estudariam no sexto ano.

— Você odeia o Baekhyun? — Junmyeon quebrou o silêncio que havia se formado na rodinha. — Daquele ódio do fundo do coração?

Sehun franziu o cenho, pensando.

— Querer empurrá-lo de um precipício bem alto ou fazer com que ele suma da face dessa terra pra sempre é do fundo do coração?

— E depois eu que sou a bruxa maligna dessa amizade — Jojo reclamou.

— Veja bem — Junmyeon começou.

— Mas quero fazer essas coisas com ele só de vez em quando, quando não o vejo — Sehun lembrou. — Isso ameniza alguma coisa?

— Claro que ameniza saber que seus níveis de psicopatia só vem de vez em quando — Jojo provocou.

— Sem esquecer daquela vez que você escreveu o nome do Baekhyun na capa do livro de História da Magia e riscou cada um com um chifrinho — Chanyeol contou.

— Ou quando você colocou nome dele umas quinze vezes na caixinha de sugestões para limpar o chiclete de todas as cadeiras de Hogwarts.

— E aquela vez que você armou um plano para que Baekhyun desse de presente ao Professor Wu de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas aquela caneta tinteiro azarada que fez a maior sujeira e a alma do Baekhyun praticamente saiu do corpo ao ver que seu professor favorito, também um elfo e diretor da Sonserina tinha levado um banho de tinta?

— Ou qua— Joohyun não conseguiu terminar de falar por Sehun colocar um pedaço de pãozinho na sua boca.

— Tá bem, já entendi que tenho um caráter duvidoso — falou. — Mas em minha defesa, escrevi o nome do Baekhyun na capa do livro testando uma nova fonte de caligrafia para _você_ — apontou o dedo a Chanyeol — ganhar o concurso de caligrafia bruxa no terceiro ano com um aluno da Sonserina. Coloquei o nome dele na caixinha de sugestões para limpar o chiclete porque alguém tinha que limpar aquela sujeira e porque eu queria que ele sofresse e deu que todo mundo teve que limpar junto, esqueceram? Quanto a história da caneta, também esqueceram que o Professor Wu não tirou cem pontos da Sonserina e nem deu uma punição ao bonitinho quando fui usar a minha caneta que era igual a dele e ela explodiu na minha cara e fez parecer um defeito de fabricação?

— Sabemos do seu bom coração — Junmyeon afirmou.

— Ou peso na consciência? — Jojo soprou. — Ou burrice em esquecer que tinha azarado a caneta tinteiro do Professor Wu e acabar azarando a própria no processo?

— Um grifinório de verdade — Chanyeol elogiou, passando a mão grande no cabelo de Sehun. — Mas por que você chegou tão irritado aqui?

Sehun suspirou.

— Pensei que se eu não fizesse nada, o Baekhyun ia parar. Então não reclamei, nem xinguei, nem disse nada — contou. — Só que aí ele me deu uma segunda punição pela minha falta de objeção sob o argumento de que eu estava agindo com “ _desprezo e desrespeito_ ” — tentou imitar Baekhyun, tirando do bolso um segundo pedaço de papel amassado. — Falou que ia me reportar ao monitor da Grifinória, como se o Potter fosse fazer alguma coisa de útil.

— Você pensou que se não xingasse ele de _frutinha_ todo irritado ou que gritasse para Hogwarts inteira que ele é um monitor fajuto que abusa do poder quando se trata de você, o Byun Baekhyun que conhecemos, lá da Sonserina, ia parar de te encher o saco depois do quê, uns quatro anos de perseguição contínua? — Joohyun contou nos dedos, suas unhas longas pintadas de um esmalte preto brilhando no processo. — Meus parabéns pelo raciocínio e pela coragem.

— Não julgue a minha esperança de tentar algo diferente — Sehun pediu.

— Longe de mim — Jojo disse.

Sehun suspirou.

— Eu só percebi que estou cansado dessas briguinhas, sabe? Que no meu quinto ano às vésperas do N.O.M.s, quero poder estudar em paz sem estar cheio de punições e trabalhos de mais de dez páginas escritas à mão. Preciso ir bem nos exames. Quero alcançar todos os N.O.M.s possíveis e fazer a Grifinória ganhar a Copa das Casas esse ano. 

— Sabe que a Copa das Casas é a maior bobagem, não é? — Joohyun lembrou. — É uma coisa inútil que aumenta a competição e causa discórdia entre alunos que passam a maior parte do tempo juntos dentro deste castelo velho durante sete anos.

— Não serve pra _festa_ nenhuma, sinceramente — Junmyeon falou.

— Só pra dizer que uma casa é melhor que as outras e para qual finalidade? Colocar um troféu bonito na Sala de Troféus? — Chanyeol acrescentou. — Embora o ato de competir seja muito bom.

— Você é um maníaco das competições, Yeol, sabemos que está no seu sangue gostar de vencer — Junmyeon disse, fazendo o amigo sorrir. — Aliás, vão sair alguns torneios no ano que vem. O Quadribol, como sempre, o Torneio de Xadrez Bruxo e o Super Quiz Mágico que terá repercussão mundial. Ouvi dizer que a escola Mahoutokoro e a CasteloBruxo vão participar dessa vez.

— Vocês vão se inscrever, não é? — Jojo perguntou aos três amigos.

— Super Quiz Mágico é invenção de um aluno da Corvinal, então estou automaticamente dentro. — Junmyeon deu de ombros.

— Nós vamos! — Chanyeol declarou animado por ele e Sehun, porque ele e Sehun eram uma unidade inseparável, já que eram da mesma casa, dividiam o mesmo dormitório e Chanyeol tinha se convidado para passar algumas férias na casa do Oh quando o período das aulas terminava.

— Nós vamos — Sehun repetiu. — Mas um dos requisitos para o Xadrez Bruxo e o Super Quiz é estar no sexto ano.

— E qual o problema?

— Não sei se vou conseguir passar de ano com o Baekhyun pegando no meu pé.

— Ai, me poupe o drama, Oh Sehun — Jojo falou. — Você é o aluno modelo da Grifinória, só tem notas boas apesar de todas as detenções e punições do Baekhyun.

— As punições e as detenções sempre foram trabalhos difíceis, não é? — Junmyeon acresceu. — Se for reparar, Baekhyun praticamente te fez estudar o dobro.

— Mas por quê?! — Sehun quis saber.

— Boa pergunta.

— Por razões desconhecidas, talvez?

Ao lado, Joohyun suspirou fundo. Ela se perguntava quando é que Sehun chegaria à conclusão do porquê. Ou quando Chanyeol e Junmyeon se dariam conta também. Deu uma olhadinha para a mesa da Sonserina do outro lado do Salão Principal, para onde Baekhyun estava sentado com seus amigos. Ele também não tinha percebido nada. _Meninos_ , pensou. Tão inteligentes e ainda assim tão burros. Era algo tão óbvio que ela fazia troça e inventava teorias de que Baekhyun gostava de sofrer ou que Baekhyun tinha algum tipo de fetiche esquisito em perseguir Sehun porque, em verdade, Baekhyun _gostava_. Não tinha outra explicação. E ele gostava porque era mais do que evidente a razão. Pelos deuses, será que eles não tinham prestado atenção em todas as aulas de Educação Sexual?

— Lembram da minha irmã mais velha? — Joohyun interrompeu a discussão dos três sobre possíveis teorias que explicassem a perseguição de Baekhyun.

— A que não é bruxa?

— Sim, filha do primeiro casamento do meu pai — explicou. — Minha irmã tinha um veterano de curso que era legal com todo mundo, menos com ela. Não que a minha irmã quisesse a amizade dele, mas o cara era tutor de algumas matérias, como um monitor, sabe? Para ajudar, o professor deixava esse veterano responsável por colher e corrigir alguns trabalhos. Em resumo, todos os trabalhos da minha irmã eram os piores e ele fazia da vida dela um pequeno inferno.

Os três meninos olhavam Joohyun ansiosos pelo restante da história.

— Minha irmã pensou por muito tempo sem saber o que fazer, até que chegou a três conclusões. — Joohyun fez uma pausa dramática e Chanyeol quase pulou nela para que continuasse falando. — Na primeira, ia ao orientador do curso reclamar daquele abuso de poder. Deixou essa de lado porque o cara era o veterano boa pinta. Como você, Junmyeon. — Deu um sorrisinho para o amigo. — O orientador não ia acreditar. — Ergueu dois dedos no ar. — A segunda conclusão foi matá-lo. Jogar o corpo no lago da universidade, enterrar no pasto onde o pessoal de veterinária deixava algumas vacas… Ela tinha muita experiência com as temporadas de CSI — justificou. — Largou essa ideia de lado por enquanto. A última conclusão era que ia rolar uma festinha de aniversário de um colega com muita bebida e todo mundo sabe que universitário com bebidas só acontece uma coisa: verdade e desafio. É o clichê.

Joohyun não sabia de onde os amigos tinham tirado pipoca para comer, mas eles a olhavam como se estivessem vendo um filme muito interessante.

— Na rodinha de verdade e desafio a garrafa parou nela e nesse veterano. E adivinhem o que ela fez?

Chanyeol ergueu a mão primeiro, logo começando a falar.

— Atirou a garrafa nele até ultrapassar o crânio?

— Chanyeol, você sabe que o que é verdade e desafio? — Joohyun perguntou.

— É claro que sei, por favor — respondeu. — É que ela poderia ter escolhido matá-lo.

— Na frente de todo mundo?

— Eventos sociais são bem conhecidos por gerar confusão e estresse nas pessoas — ele disse pomposo. — São onde mais acontecem assassinatos e aquele clichê de alguém cavando algum buraco com uma escumadeira de cozinha pra esconder o corpo.

— Estamos lendo livros de psicopatas no clube do livro esse mês — Sehun justificou.

— Vai dizer alguma coisa? — Joohyun perguntou a Junmyeon.

— Ia sugerir a morte dele também — respondeu com um sorriso amarelo. — Faço parte do clube do livro, esqueceu?

Joohyun balançou a cabeça em descrença.

— Okay, vocês são ruins demais. Minha irmã perguntou pra ele “ _verdade ou desafio_?” — Joohyun tentou imitar a voz da sua irmã. — Ele escolheu verdade.

— Todo mundo sabe que tem que ser desafio — Junmyeon murmurou.

— “ _Você me persegue. Por quê?_ ”, perguntou. Ele se fez de desentendido. Pediu por desafio. _“Te desafio a parar de encher meu saco_. _Pra sempre_. _Porque estou cansada da sua perseguição idiota detonando os meus trabalhos, seu babaca._ ”

— E ele fez isso?

— Ele riu da cara dela e então minha irmã deu um soco nele. Fim.

Os três continuaram olhando para Joohyun em silêncio, perplexos.

— Só?

— Só — Joohyun repetiu. — Quer dizer, ele foi fazer um boletim de ocorrência contra minha irmã e meu pai teve que aparecer porque minha irmã quis bater nele de novo e dessa vez era pra valer mesmo, daí a minha mãe achou melhor fazer alguma coisa e esse veterano sumiu por um tempo. Ele voltou uma pessoa melhor, com certeza. A moral da história é que minha irmã finalmente percebeu as coisas boas que estava perdendo ao seu redor, como o colega de classe que gostava dela desde sempre. Os dois estão namorando hoje em dia, acho que vão se casar no ano que vem se a minha previsão estiver certa. 

Jojo aguardou que os meninos falassem alguma coisa, que fizessem perguntas, que dissessem algo de útil. A garota olhou para Sehun na esperança de que ao menos ele tivesse percebido a moral da história. Pela sua cara reflexiva, os neurônios andavam lentos naquele dia. Olhou para Junmyeon, porque Junmyeon era o mais sensível e talvez o menos burro para aqueles assuntos; parecia distante ainda.

Jojo olhou de teimosia para Chanyeol, porque alguém que demora dois anos para dizer oi para a Sana da Lufa-Lufa quando tem uma queda do tamanho de um penhasco por ela deve ser muito lento para entender aquela conversa. Para a total surpresa de Joohyun, no entanto, Chanyeol lhe mostrou os olhos arregalados e bateu com a mão na testa. Jojo deu de ombros e Chanyeol assentiu satisfeito, balançando os ombrinhos com alegria. Deu uma piscadela para a amiga em resposta, fazendo Joohyun pensar que o mundo não estava perdido totalmente.

— Então, pelo que entendi — Sehun finalmente falou, sua voz baixa —, devo fazer como sua irmã mais velha e enfrentar o problema, no caso o Baekhyun. — Sehun fingiu alisar uma barba que não tinha. — Quer dizer que, na minha situação, preciso desafiar o Baekhyun para um duelo, ganhar e fazer com que ele beba o Soro da Verdade.

Joohyun encarou o melhor amigo de forma admirada com o nível de paranoia que Sehun tinha na cabeça. Ao lado, Chanyeol faltou se jogar no chão de tanto rir.

— Vou te perguntar isso porque estou realmente curiosa: como você chegou a essa conclusão? — Jojo indagou.

— Não é óbvio? — Sehun disse.

— Não pra mim?

— Nem pra mim — Chanyeol falou.

— Estou com dificuldades em entender também, embora tenha achado interessante. — Junmyeon apoiou o rosto e ambas as mãos.

— Certo — Sehun começou a falar. — Como a sua irmã, tenho três opções com o Baekhyun. A primeira é ir falar com a Diretora Luna Lovegood. Mas não vai funcionar porque o Baekhyun é boa pinta e a mãe dele é uma das representantes na Assembleia de Seres Mágicos, então ninguém quer confusão agora. A segunda opção é assassinato, colocando meu réu primário em uso. A ideia é interessante e o terreno de Hogwarts é vasto para um cadáver, só que eu prefiro não usar violência como alternativa. A última opção é desafiá-lo, como no jogo _verdade e desafio_. Um duelo. Se eu ganhar, faço ele beber o Soro da Verdade.

— Você não ouviu a moral da história? — Jojo perguntou.

— Sim e fico feliz por sua irmã, inclusive quero ir ao casamento se for possível.

Joohyun respirou fundo.

— E acha que o duelo é a melhor maneira de lidar com o Baekhyun?

— Só tem essa opção. — Sehun desviou os olhos por cima dos outros alunos em direção à mesa da Sonserina. — Isso tem que acabar porque estou de saco cheio do Baekhyun no meu pé. Quero me livrar dele antes que faça algo pior.

— Pior tipo? — Joohyun incitou.

— Tudo de ruim que estiver na cabeça do Baekhyun. A lista pode ser infinita.

— Imagino que você possa ter algumas sugestões dessa lista de maldades que o Baekhyun adoraria colocar em prática contra você.

— Ele realmente tem e estava na possibilidade de número cem quando parei de contar no terceiro ano — Chanyeol respondeu pelo amigo e Jojo teve que rir.

— O Baekhyun faz coisas ruins comigo, sim — Sehun afirmou. — _Isto_ — apontou para o cabelo rosa — é uma prova.

— Quem fez isso de ruim com o seu cabelo foi você mesmo, seu idiota — Jojo lembrou.— E nem está ruim, vale lembrar. Está bonito e daqui uns dias já some.

Sehun soprou uma mecha rosa que caiu em frente aos seus olhos.

— Mas o Baekhyun foi o culpado por isso acontecer.

Joohyun mordeu a língua para não dizer que Sehun jogava muita coisa nas costas de Baekhyun. Longe dela querer defender o inimigo tão abertamente. Não estava sendo paga para levantar bandeira branca por ninguém. O que não significava que Baekhyun era um santo de auréola na cabeça ou um demônio de dez cabeças, jamais.

A história era que Sehun não gostava muito da cor do seu cabelo branco, tanto é que usava gorros para escondê-lo; dizia que não se sentia tanto uma aberração quando ninguém sabia a cor dele — uma bobagem quando estavam estudando numa escola de magia e bruxaria, onde qualquer coisa seria mais bizarra do que um cabelo branco como se fosse neve. De qualquer forma, Baekhyun foi o responsável para que Sehun parasse de usar gorros, porque sempre os fazia desaparecer ou os colocava em lugares muito altos antes de Sehun espichar e ter altura para peitar qualquer um da escola.

Foi no meio da noite que Sehun acordou do nada querendo mudar a cor do seu cabelo como sua tia Joy havia feito. Queria o preto comum para começar e quando tivesse coragem, quem sabe, colocaria um roxo igual à de sua tia. Para isso, poderia usar um feitiço ou uma poção. Mas ele não sabia se com o feitiço, se fizesse errado, conseguiria reverter. Já com a poção, havia uma que sumia no decorrer de alguns dias na medida que lavasse o cabelo. Foi de poção.

Enquanto fazia a poção na sala que voltava e sumia do nada em Hogwarts e que ninguém praticamente sabia da existência, Sehun pensou em Baekhyun. Foi automático toda a desgraça. O Oh não viu a cor que tinha colocado na poção, já que, depois de misturado o pigmento, a poção tomava a coloração de um chá sem graça. Sehun nem percebeu que havia colocado _muita_ cor.

Quando se olhou no espelho e viu o rosa tingindo seu cabelo bem devagarinho como uma aranha desbravando uma parede grande, gritou tão alto o nome de Baekhyun que foi possível ouvi-lo na Floresta Proibida.

— Pode explicar a razão de usar o Soro da Verdade? — Junmyeon perguntou. 

— Tenho algumas perguntas que precisam ser respondidas com franqueza e nada melhor do que o Soro da Verdade.

— Podemos ter ciência dessas perguntas?

— Quero saber se ele já favoreceu sonserinos.

— Você acha que precisa mesmo de uma poção dessas para saber a resposta? Que pessoa não gostaria de favorecer a própria casa? — Jojo argumentou.

— Não é justo ele favorecer a própria casa e me perseguir como se fosse a inquisição — pestanejou. — Vou fazer ele prometer parar com isso e como vai estar sob os efeitos da poção, não vai poder mentir.

— É só isso mesmo que você quer saber? — Jojo insistiu.

Sehun olhou para o próprio colo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Também quero saber se ele me odeia.

Joohyun assentiu, trocando um breve olhar com Chanyeol. Junmyeon flagrou o momento e franziu o cenho, dividindo-se entre fitar Joohyun e Chanyeol até que uma luz descesse do teto do Salão Principal e o iluminasse em sua confusão. Jojo fez que _não_ com a cabeça para Junmyeon, prometendo explicar depois.

— Acredito que você saiba que esse soro é a poção mais perigosa e forte que existe no mundo mágico, tanto é que seu uso foi proibido pelo Ministério da Magia para casos que não fossem nos antigos comensais da morte ou em prisioneiros em Azkaban — Junmyeon pontuou. — Além de demorar um mês para o seu preparo, vai precisar das penas de dedo-duro e esses passarinhos não são fáceis de encontrar porque nem fazem barulho. 

— Eu já pensei em tudo — Sehun afirmou sério. — O Professor Yifan sempre faz simulações de duelos antes da semana de provas pra gente colocar em prática novas defesas e feitiços. Vai ser nesse dia. Quanto a poção, está tudo sob controle. Tenho um livro antigo que explica como fazer passo a passo e as penas de dedo-duro não vão ser problema. Tia Joy tem algumas penas escondidas em sua coleção pessoal de coisas que uma professora não deveria ter — cochichou para os amigos. — Vou mandar um recadinho ao Baekhyun no correio-coruja amanhã de amanhã. Se eu ganhar, ele faz o que eu quero.

— Mas e se ele ganhar? — Junmyeon apontou o garfo sujo de macarrão para Sehun.

— Isso não vai acontecer — o Oh falou convicto. — Mas hipoteticamente falando, se eu perder, vou deixar pronta uma poção do esquecimento e usar na primeira oportunidade. Baekhyun nunca vai ganhar esse jogo.

Chanyeol aplaudiu e Junmyeon fez o mesmo.

— Organizou um plano em dois minutos de reflexão com base no relato que dei? — Jojo perguntou.

— Não sou inteligente à toa — se gabou.

— Ou alucinado demais — Jojo resmungou baixinho.

Sehun se levantou abruptamente da mesa, fitando os amigos com confiança.

— Torçam por mim.

Joohyun, Junmyeon e Chanyeol responderam com positividade, vendo Sehun sair do Salão Principal deixando para trás um prato de comida intocado e os olhos de Byun Baekhyun às suas costas.

— Então, qual o segredinho que estão guardando de mim? — o Kim perguntou.

— Que Baekhyun e Sehun se gostam, mas são burros demais pra perceber isso. Ou só o Sehun, não sei — Chanyeol respondeu.

— Ah… — Junmyeon soltou decepcionado. — E eu pensando que era algo mais interessante.

Joohyun arregalou os olhos.

— Você já sabia, seu tonto?

Junmyeon deu uma risadinha, girando o garfo com lentidão no prato para que o macarrão vermelho ficasse perfeito ao redor dos dentes.

— Desde a primeira aula de Feitiços no segundo ano — contou.— Eles se olhavam muito. E continuam fazendo isso no meio das aulas. Sempre. Mas não com os olhos de alguém que se odeia. 

— E por que nunca contou pra gente? — Chanyeol fez um beicinho.

— Pensei que fosse óbvio? — Junmyeon devolveu. — Sem contar que já tinha mencionado antes, lembram? Quando levantei a teoria de quem de nós se apaixonaria primeiro e falei que achava que era o Sehun?

Jojo quem bateu a mão na testa dessa vez, lembrando-se de uma conversa barulhenta que tiveram na festa do Dia das Bruxas do quarto ano. Junmyeon ainda tinha resmungado que “ _Sonserina e Grifinória, quem diria?_ ”, mas ela achou que ele só estava divagando bobagens sem sentido, como costumeiramente fazia. A jovem bruxa riu de si mesma por ser lenta, adorando a ideia repentina que se espalhou por todos os seus miolos para o que escrever ao Clube de Escrita Bruxa daquele mês. O tema da vez era _amor x ódio_. 

— Eu tenho uma teoria — Jojo anunciou. — Quem daqui acha que Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter também se gostavam?

*

Byun Baekhyun trombou com o menino de cabelos brancos no Corredor do Terceiro Andar.

Ele estava ali por interesses subitamente necessários, enquanto o menino, muito provavelmente um aluno do primeiro ano, deveria ter se perdido ao pegar a Grande Escadaria sozinho. Ela fazia isso de vez em quando, levava você a lugares indesejados e te largava ali à própria sorte. Baekhyun havia experimentado isso no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, indo parar em lugares ainda muito piores. Como um aluno do segundo ano já acostumado, quando a Grande Escadaria fazia isso, Baekhyun enxergava como oportunidade. E, em seu recente projeto na busca por aquele mapa mágico, descobrir corredores novos ou salas nunca exploradas era de uma ajuda e tanto.

Baekhyun tinha ouvido sobre a lenda do Mapa do Maroto. Queria colocar as mãos nessa belezinha para explorar cada cantinho de Hogwarts, mas as suas buscas pelo objeto mágico tinham se mostrado infrutíferas até então. As pistas nunca levavam a lugar nenhum e não dava para pedir a ajuda de um professor para ter acesso a um feitiço poderoso o bastante para encontrar algo perdido e que, sinceramente, era uma infração tamanha. Um mapa que mostrava cada cantinho de Hogwarts, inclusive o lugar que todo mundo estava? Aquele que possuísse era um rei. E Baekhyun queria aquilo com todas as forças possíveis. Até se aventurou às escondidas na Seção Restrita da biblioteca para procurar o feitiço que precisava. Encontrou coisas interessantes, no entanto.

Mas o menino no corredor, de cabelos brancos como a neve. Vestes na cor vermelha e detalhes dourados. Grifinória.

Baekhyun fez uma careta. Não conseguiu esconder. Gente da Grifinória era a última coisa que ele gostaria de ver naquele momento. Não pelo fato da “Guerra Fria” que havia entre a Grifinória e Sonserina, uma animosidade já antiga e que tinha melhorado, mas que foi reanimada no primeiro ano de Baekhyun em Hogwarts. Afinal, na soma de todos os pontos, Sonserina seria a ganhadora da Copa das Casas naquele ano por justo merecimento, no entanto, a Grifinória não sabia perder e para não engolir o orgulho ferido de não continuar invicta por sabe-se Merlin quantos anos seguidos, denunciou cruelmente alunos da Sonserina de colar no teste de Níveis Ordinários de Magia. Baixaria? Total. Assim, a rixa, que antes não mais existia, tinha voltado com todo o calor de um século inteiro. 

Mas o menino no corredor, aquele de cabelos brancos como a neve, que só usava gorros pra esconder. Baekhyun tinha visto ele no começo do ano letivo, quando o Chapéu Seletor declarou sua casa. Grifinória. Provavelmente perdido.

_Por Dumbledore, que azar_ , pensou.

Baekhyun estava ocupado, tinha coisas a fazer. Não podia ficar preso no drama do menininho perdido pelos corredores do Hogwarts em seu primeiro ano.

_Vou embora, vou largar ele aí_.

Sim, Baekhyun pensou isso. Ele era humano, ora. Tinha pensamentos egoístas e pouco solidários. Todo mundo tinha isso. Não era só porque ele fazia parte da Sonserina. Só que depois da falsa acusação sobre os testes, aquela ideia de que a Sonserina era isso e aquilo tinha voltado à tona. _Não, porque todo mundo da Sonserina é um desalmado sem coração. O pessoal da Sonserina tem tendências psicopatas e são bem puxados para o lado das trevas..._ ” a mesma ladainha de sempre.

Mas se alguém, qualquer que fosse, seja da Grifinória, da Lufa-Lufa ou da Corvinal, estivesse na posição que Baekhyun estava — tinha que ir depressa a um lugar que não podia ser dito e ir antes do toque de recolher —, com certeza deixaria o menino para trás. Até porque, se alguém, qualquer que fosse, estivesse diante da oportunidade que Baekhyun estava — conseguir dar seguimento ao seu projeto na busca implacável pelo mapa que continha toda Hogwarts, o Mapa do Maroto, todos deixariam aquele menino para trás.

O menino, no entanto, estava com um olhar tão desesperado que se iluminou ao ver Baekhyun aparecendo por ali (coisa que Baekhyun jurava ter sido assim, o olhar de desespero).

Ele abriu um daqueles sorrisos de quem tira nota máxima numa matéria que tinha certeza que iria bombar. Foi até engraçado o jeito como ele correu em direção a Baekhyun, todo tropicando, o gorro torto na cabeça escapando uns fios brancos, um livro grande abraçado ao peito e aquele sorriso de quem viu seu salvador (coisa que Baekhyun também ia jurar ter sido assim; ele tinha corrido, certo? E não ficado parado no mesmo lugar olhando para Baekhyun de um jeito estranho). Ninguém da Grifinória olharia para alguém da Sonserina assim. Nunca. O que comprovava que o menino era, sim, do primeiro ano e não deveria saber muito sobre o mundo mágico ou sobre a escola que estava estudando. Deveria ter pais trouxas.

Baekhyun suspirou, uma parte sua se doendo em vontade de largar o menino perdido por aqueles corredores e ir a caminho do seu compromisso, uma vez que a pista que havia ganho de um fantasma era boa demais pra deixar passar, enquanto sua outra parte estava xingando o monitor da Grifinória por ficar com manias de grandeza pela escola; tinha que ser um Potter arrumando problemas de graça para não cuidar dos novatos ou se gabando no meio do jantar no Grande Salão sobre algum feito dos seus antepassados para a nova leva de alunos que não tinham ouvido sobre as mesmas histórias um zilhão de vezes. Quem é que tinha paciência pra ouvir que o _tataratataratataratataratara_ avó dele havia sido o bruxo mais novo da história a lutar com o antigo Lorde das Trevas? Era história batida, por Merlin.

Precisava ir. _Queria_ desesperadamente verificar aquela pista ganha com barganha e muito sofrimento. Por outro lado, não podia deixar um primeiranista sozinho. Não era sua obrigação, claro. Não era monitor. _Ainda_. Mas tinha se perdido em seu primeiro ano e aquilo não era uma boa lembrança.

_Maldições._

Por que não podia ser mau como todo mundo achava que alunos da Sonserina eram?

Tirou a varinha do bolso das vestes e resmungou “ _lummus_ ” para clarear o corredor.

— Vamos, levo você ao seu dormitório — declarou simplista, começando a andar. O menino ficou parado lá trás, olhando Baekhyun ir. Suspirando, o Byun parou no meio do corredor. — Você vem ou não? — O outro menino demorou um pouco para ir até Baekhyun. Continuou parado e, por fim, deu de ombros. Baekhyun se perguntou porque ele tinha dado de ombros.

Estava anoitecendo em Hogwarts. Quando dia, a escola tinha aquele ar fantástico que fazia tudo parecer mais bonito, como uma história saída de um conto de fadas. À noite, a escola conseguia parecer o cenário de um livro de terror, onde nas rachaduras moravam monstros e nos corredores ficavam os fantasmas para te lembrar que a magia não era brincadeira. Alguns monitores gostavam de contar aos primeiranistas um boato ridículo sobre o toque de recolher: havia um dementador que passeava pelos corredores de Hogwarts durante a noite e por isso todo mundo deveria dormir cedo. Mentira, óbvio. Mas coisas estranhas andavam pelos corredores da escola quando entardecia, isso era impossível negar.

— Hmm... — o menino soltou ao tentar acompanhar o ritmo de Baekhyun. — Meu nome é Sehun — falou. — Oh Sehun.

_Não perguntei_ , queria dizer, só que a sua mãe tinha lhe dado educação suficiente para não ser esse tipo de pessoa que respondia sem total educação a desconhecidos perdidos no corredor da escola. 

— Byun Baekhyun.

— Sou da Grifinória — o menino continuou.

Baekhyun teve que olhar para ele dessa vez, diminuindo seus passos.

— Jura? — falou calmo, tentando não transparecer o caminhão de ironia em suas palavras. — Não tinha percebido.

— Você é da Sonserina, certo?

Baekhyun olhou de novo pra ele. Não era possível.

— O verde realça meus olhos — escolheu a frase que não parecia tão ofensiva quanto “ _você por acaso é cego?_ ”.

Então o menino, Sehun, ficou encarando os olhos de Baekhyun durante um segundo, aquiescendo depois.

— Faz sentido — disse. — Seus olhos são bonitos.

Baekhyun precisou de um minuto de silêncio para assimilar aquilo. Quase riu, porque foi até engraçado em sua cabeça idiota de um garoto idiota cujos sonhos de encontrar o Mapa do Maroto foram destruídos ao parar para ajudar o estranho. Mas também quase corou, porque ninguém nunca disse, além da sua mãe, que seus olhos eram bonitos; tinha aquela cor esquisita, quase como violeta, e a junção das suas orelhas pontiagudas… Baekhyun ficou quieto, no entanto, encarando o espertinho da Grifinória.

— Por que não está no jantar no Grande Salão?

— Por que _você_ não está no jantar no Grande Salão? — Sehun quis bancar o engraçadinho.

— Preciso lembrar quem é o perdido aqui? — Baekhyun falou. — Porque eu conheço bem os corredores até o meu dormitório. Já você…

Sehun franziu o cenho, encarou Baekhyun por um longo minuto. E deu de ombros de novo.

( _Por que ele está dando de ombros de novo?_ )

— Não me deixaria aqui — disse.

— Eu não diria isso com tanta certeza — rebateu. — Sou da Sonserina, lembra?

— E daí?

Caramba.

— Você vive em que mundo? — Baekhyun perguntou.

Sehun o encarou confuso.

— Um mundo que não sabe do que você está falando?

Caramba mesmo.

— Não sabe dos boatos sobre os alunos da Sonserina que a própria Grifinória adora espalhar? — O olhar duplamente confuso de Sehun dizia que, mesmo que fosse do primeiro ano, ele vivia numa realidade paralela dentro de Hogwarts, porque não era possível ele não ter ideia daquilo. Era como água e vinho, uma coisa que até mesmo um cego teria a capacidade de ver. — Sonserina lugar de gente má e sem coração, sabe? Que empurra os coleguinhas do precipício e joga azaração nos seus feitiços, esse tipo de coisa.

— Ah — Sehun soltou.

— Ah — Baekhyun repetiu.

— Você não é mau.

Baekhyun riu soprado, balançando a cabeça.

— É seu primeiro ano aqui, mas logo vai descobrir que bruxos também são babacas.

Sehun suspirou drasticamente, olhando Baekhyun como quem está surpreso.

— Jura? Não tinha percebido.

Baekhyun não conseguiu não rir daquilo. Sehun largou um sorrisinho de canto nos lábios encarando o livro colado no peito. Para um bruxo de 11 anos, ele tinha um humor interessante. E não era nada burro, pelo visto.

— Babacas de varinha — Baekhyun soprou.

— E ouvi dizer que realça os olhos se estiver usando verde.

O Byun quase pegou Sehun pelo pulso e o levou ao Chapéu Seletor para que ele fizesse uma nomeação diferente e que Sehun passasse a ser da Sonserina. Não era possível que ele fosse da Grifinória. Gente da Grifinória não tinha esse senso de humor, eram sem graças. Ou sequer entendiam o senso de humor de Baekhyun, porque eram sem graças.

Voltaram a andar. Dessa vez juntos, Sehun do lado de Baekhyun.

— Aqui é muito diferente do que eu imaginava — Sehun resmungou.

— No sentido bom ou ruim?

— Definitivamente no bom — garantiu.

— Seus pais te contaram sobre Hogwarts?

— Sim e não.

— Pais trouxas?

— Sim e não — Sehun disse. — Mas a minha mãe não é fã número um de magia.

— Ela acredita em Deus?

Sehun franziu o cenho.

— Sim. O que isso tem a ver?

— Gente que acredita em Deus normalmente não gosta de magia — explicou. — É como se fosse ruim.

— É um pensamento bobo — Sehun falou. — Porque se a magia existe, quer dizer que Deus também.

— Você acredita?

— Que Deus existe? — Baekhyun aquiesceu. — Bom, a magia tem que vir de algum lugar, não é?

— Seus pensamentos vão mudar quando tiver História da Magia. Vai abrir seus horizontes, embora seja um pouco chata no começo.

— Quer dizer que eu vou virar um herege?

— Sabe o que é um herege? — Baekhyun perguntou surpreso.

— Meu Deus, em que mundo você acha que eu vivo?

— Em um mundo que pessoas da sua idade não têm ideia do que é um herege?

— Quantos anos acha que eu tenho?

— Onze? — supôs. — É que os trouxas que conheci com onze anos são tão... — Tentou pensar numa palavra gentil para que não soasse tão ofensiva ao que estava pensando. — _Onze anos_ — saiu como se estivesse com nojo.

Os pais de Baekhyun tinham ido a uma festa de trouxas um tempo atrás, quando o filho tinha justamente 11 anos. Foi uma decepção a Baekhyun descobrir que os meninos trouxas da sua idade estavam mais preocupados com quem tem certas partes do corpo maiores do que, sei lá, saber fórmulas matemáticas e os episódios do desenho animado? De qualquer forma, foi uma noite de tortura e desgraça para Baekhyun. Os meninos não tinham senso de humor, não sabiam apreciar piadinhas, não sabiam que as pegadinhas precisavam de um nível certo de elegância. Não sabiam nada do próprio mundo deles! Como é que alguém não tem conhecimento sobre Star Wars ou Michael Jackson? Eles eram burros e babacas, simples assim.

— Fico feliz por não ser tão “ _onze anos_ ” pra você — o menino mais novo soltou. — Até porque tenho doze anos — contou.

— Tem doze? — Baekhyun repetiu.

Estava no primeiro ano com 12 anos? Aquilo era inédito. Todo bruxo ia para Hogwarts quando completava 11 anos. Era um tipo de tradição muito antiga. Os primeiros sinais de magia se manifestavam com mais força quando a criança completava essa idade. Sehun tinha tirado um ano sabático? Baekhyun já tinha ouvido falar de alguns bruxos que entravam mais tarde em Hogwarts. Esse deveria ser seu caso. 

— Surpreso porque tenho um pouco de inteligência, não é?

— Graças a Deus — Baekhyun respondeu, no qual Sehun o olhou de cima a baixo. — Que foi?

— Você não está queimando. Devo me assustar?

Baekhyun girou os olhos.

— Só queimo em lugares santos.

Sehun riu.

— Mas você acredita em Deus?

Baekhyun fez uma careta.

— Não invalido a existência de nada.

— O que não significa que você tem fé.

— Já é um fardo ter que saber latim por obrigação, acha que combina comigo rezar toda noite de joelhos para alguém que não sei se está me ouvindo? Por favor, fé é para os fracos — brincou. — O fato é que o universo é muito grande pra dizer que existe ou não existe um Deus ou vários deles — seu tom de garoto tentou tomar um ar mais sério. — Se deuses existem, bom pra eles. Mas gosto da ideia de cada um no seu canto, em paz. É uma coisa que você vai entender quando mais velho.

Baekhyun viu o olhar de Sehun ao seu último comentário. Era igualzinho ao dos professores quando algum engraçadinho insistia em dizer que tinha feito o dever, mas que um feitiço deu errado e destruiu tudo; as mentiras cabeludas para disfarçar a falta de vontade. Os olhos do menino mais novo demonstravam troça. Era deboche. E Baekhyun sentiu suas bochechas corarem diante de um menino que nem conhecia direito.

— Quantos anos você tem mesmo? — perguntou a Baekhyun.

Não responder era uma boa opção. Mas não responder daria um motivo para Sehun continuar exibindo aquele olhar.

O bruxo evitou contato visual quando falou baixinho um:

— Doze.

Baekhyun ouviu a risadinha fanha de Sehun ao lado.

— É que os bruxos que conheci com doze anos são tão… — Sehun deixou a voz morrer ao pensar numa palavra que coubesse ali. — _Babacas_.

— Eu te disse.

— Mas você não é um. Pelo menos não totalmente.

— É porque ainda não me conhece direito — explicou. — É só seu primeiro ano aqui. Restam muitos mais pela frente.

— Isso é uma ameaça ou um tipo de aviso gentil?

— Pode interpretar como quiser.

Baekhyun tentou sorrir a Sehun daquele jeito que tinha visto um aluno mais velho fazer. Era uma mistura de ser um sonserino maneiro com a malícia certa. Tinha sido legal quando viu aquilo. Sentiu o peito parar por um segundo. A sua tentativa, contudo, não passava de uma bem distante do objetivo. Só tinha 12 anos. O que ele mais parecia era um esquisito sorrindo daquele jeito num corredor iluminado por uma varinha.

— Já leu esse livro?

Baekhyun deu uma olhada de esguelha para o exemplar que Sehun segurava em sua direção.

_A história de Hogwarts antes e depois_ , por Draco Malfoy.

— É um livro interessante, bem conteudista e profundo. Conta como Hogwarts era no antes e depois de todas as evoluções que ela passou. É muito bom. E digo isso não porque foi escrito por alguém da minha casa — contou. — Mas não o recomendo para você como leitura para entender Hogwarts e todo o resto.

— Qual me recomenda?

— Tem um da Hermione Granger, da sua casa. Chama-se _Hogwarts para leigos_. Explica todo o sistema daqui, como matérias, provas, as quatro casas e seus segredos, curiosidades mágicas. É bem fácil de ler. Divertido também. — Baekhyun forçou a memória para se lembrar de mais autores. — E os livros da Luna Lovegood, nossa diretora, que abordam a magia no geral. Na verdade, se procurar na Seção de Iniciantes, vai encontrar bastante coisa para ler.

Baekhyun jurou ter ouvido Sehun dizer algo como “ _Ah, acho que a seção iniciante já não é mais pra mim”_. Mas ignorou. Não tinha como alguém como ele ter lido toda a seção iniciante sobre Hogwarts.

Baekhyun, inclusive, não notou que em determinada parte do caminho até a Torre da Grifinória não era ele quem estava conduzindo Sehun; Sehun o conduzia. O menino perdido sabia o caminho para o Corredor da Mulher Gorda. Como alguém do primeiro ano sabia disso? Ele andava como se soubesse todos os caminhos de Hogwarts. Como se tivesse cada cantinho do castelo preso em sua cabeça.

O mais estranho foi quando chegaram em frente ao retrato da mulher Mulher Gorda. Sehun o encarou e sorriu.

— Vejo você na aula amanhã, Baekhyun.

— Não vá achar que somos amigos e me cumprimentar — respondeu sem pensar. — Vai passar vergonha.

— Esqueci que a norma social determina nosso status.

— Inimigos.

— Não queria ser seu amigo mesmo — Sehun disse zombando.

— O sentimento é recíproco.

Como todo bom Sonserino, Baekhyun fez sua saída silenciosa e sem adeus, sentindo o olhar de Sehun em suas costas. Não perdeu, entretanto, a oportunidade de ouvir a conversa de Sehun com o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que riu, ao virar o corredor.

— E o passeio foi bom? — ela perguntou.

— Foi interessante.

— Parece que conheceu um colega da sua turma.

— Ele acha que sou do primeiro ano.

— A cara dele vai ser engraçada quando te ver amanhã.

— Estou esperando por isso.

— E o segredinho que você esconde aí nas suas roupas, como foi?

— Pensei que fosse mentira, mas ele funciona mesmo. 

— Eu te disse! — a Mulher Gorda respondeu. — Harry Potter só andava por Hogwarts com esse mapa no bolso.

Na manhã seguinte, na aula de Feitiços da Professora Joy, Baekhyun quase caiu da cadeira, porque aquilo não era possível. O que tinha escutado na noite passada não podia ser real. Não podia ser verdade. Como alguém que tinha entrado naquele ano estava indo para uma classe mais avançada?

— Este aqui é Oh Sehun, o novo colega de vocês a partir de agora — a professora Joy disse naquele seu tom de voz entediado. — Sim, ele entrou este ano em Hogwarts, mas já teve ensinamento bruxo referente ao primeiro ano, fez provas para comprovar suas habilidades e então vai acompanhá-los nos anos seguintes.

A sala continuou calada. Se alguém queria reclamar, não faria isso na aula de Feitiços, especialmente quando a Professora Joy estava ali. Ao mesmo tempo que era linda, era incrivelmente assustadora com aquele seu cabelo roxo.

— Alguma coisa a declarar? — a Professora perguntou à turma. Ninguém disse nada. — Sehun? — O menino negou. — Ótimo, vá se sentar. — Deu tapinhas gentis no ombro do aluno novo, indicando os lugares vazios na classe.

Havia um lugar entre um menino da Grifinória e uma menina da Lufa-Lufa, outro ao lado de um menino de óculos redondinhos da Corvinal e, por fim, um lugar vago próximo de Baekhyun, da Sonserina. Sehun fez sua escolha rapidamente, de acordo com as normas sociais do momento. Ninguém da Grifinória se misturava com a Sonserina. Era a mesma coisa na hora das refeições. Todo mundo sentava misturado, com exceção da Grifinória e Sonserina. Ninguém da casa da Serpente ia para a mesa do Leão e ninguém da casa do Leão ia para a mesa da Serpente. Quem tinha amigos em ambas as casas estava passando por um tempo difícil.

Sehun sentou-se na fileira ao lado do menino da Corvinal de óculos redondinhos, que descobriria mais tarde se chamar Kim Junmyeon.

— Abram na página noventa e sete do volume dois de Padrões de Feitiços — Joy mandou.

Do seu lado, Baekhyun encarou Oh Sehun.

Permaneceram se olhando demoradamente de cantos opostos da sala, quase que sem piscar.

E Baekhyun fez a coisa mais adulta que um menino de 12 anos poderia fazer naquele momento: mostrou a língua a Sehun.

Sehun deu a língua também.

*

Baekhyun estava largado no sofá do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Deitado de costas, as mãos apoiadas sobre a barriga, ele era uma réplica exata de um defunto de olhos abertos encarando um ponto inexistente do teto.

Ele bem que queria estar morto naquele momento. Talvez enterrado a sete palmos do chão. Talvez em outro plano terrestre. Até mesmo nas mãos, nos braços, o corpo todo sob os cuidados de Deus. Baekhyun queria ter forças para se apinchar da janela de alguma torre muito alta de Hogwarts ou talvez ser afogado no lago onde a masmorra dos dormitórios da Sonserina ficavam, mas ele não tinha ânimo para sequer levantar daquele sofá e morrer. Não tinha nem energia para pedir para que alguém o jogasse em alguma vala funda de Hogwarts, chutando terra por cima ao ponto que não sobrasse um pedacinho seu para ser visto.

Ao menos os colegas que passavam por perto e o viam daquela maneira ficavam em silêncio, evitando até mesmo de olhar para Baekhyun.Ele já estava humilhado demais para mais uma humilhação. Não precisavam lembrá-lo da vergonha que ele ressuscitava para si mesmo a cada cinco segundos de sofrimento constantes. 

Tinha perdido o duelo contra Oh Sehun. 

Tinha perdido.

Tinha perdido a droga de um duelo.

Perdido um duelo para Oh Sehun.

Perdeu para Grifinória.

Um duelo.

Baekhyun xingou-se profundamente na língua nativa de sua mãe, a élfica.

— Você pode me matar, por favor? — Baekhyun pediu a Kyungsoo, que estava no sofá ao lado folheando o _Impresso de Hogwarts_ atrás da notícia que queria. A risada doce de Seulgi veio como resposta e Baekhyun quase teve forças para se levantar daquele sofá e sumir do mundo por não ter Kim Jongdae ali para defendê-lo de toda retaliação que viria.

— “O duelo _Grifinória versus Sonserina_ mais esperado do século desde talvez a Segunda Guerra Bruxa — Kyungsoo começou a ler as palavras miúdas do jornal, seus olhos redondos brilhantes por trás das lentes do óculos fixos naquela foto de capa que se mexia de Baekhyun e Sehun se encarando, os dois com as varinhas em mãos — aconteceu nesta fatídica sexta-feira treze a caminho para um longo fim de semana entre os alunos Byun Baekhyun e Oh Sehun, Sonserina e Grifinória respectivamente. O duelo de seu numa aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ministrada pelo Professor Wu Yifan, adorado por uns e detestado por alguma parcela muito ínfima e descerebrada de Hogwarts (Professor Wu, você é o melhor professor nesta matéria que Hogwarts já teve)”, realmente, ninguém pode discordar — Kyungsoo resmungou. — “Boatos por aí dizem que Oh Sehun alegava para todas as torres de Hogwarts que Byun Baekhyun o perseguia como uma bruxa da idade média fugindo da inquisição, abusando de seus poderes como monitor da Sonserina. Alucinação da sua parte ou muita verdade, Sehun era o aluno com a maior taxa de punições de toda Hogwarts.” 

— A parte da inquisição foi até gentileza, não acha? — Seulgi murmurou e Kyungsoo riu em resposta.

“Para todos os efeitos, aqueles que convivem com ambos em sala de aula todos os martirizantes dias no decorrer desses ordinários e exaustivos quatro anos, têm ciência de que Baekhyun e Sehun eram uma reflexão perfeita do desenho animado muito famoso no mundo trouxa, Tom e Jerry, transformando-se em Tom e Jerry de Hogwarts, o gato e rato que nunca, repito: n u n c a, deram a nós, reles espectadores, um dia de aula normal. Alguém se lembra do _wingardium leviosa_ memorável? Nenhum professor conseguia colocar Oh Sehun de volta no chão. Era inexplicável como ele flutuava e flutuava, o rosto vermelho de vergonha e amaldiçoando Baekhyun até que ele estivesse flutuando também. E, se alguém estivesse contando alguma coisa, deveria ser creditado a Sonserina uns vinte pontos por uma das melhores aulas da minha vida.”

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e suspirou, abafando a memória de uma aula de Feitiços do segundo ano. Não conseguia se recordar como tinham chegado àquele resultado — Sehun no teto o xingando de todos os nomes possíveis que alertavam o bloqueio de palavrões de Hogwarts. Se Baekhyun pudesse se defender, embora tenha sido engraçado, ele não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido. Pelo menos uma parte sua, não tão pequenininha, não desejavam aquele ocorrido.

Do Kyungsoo pigarreou e fingiu arrumar uma gravata no uniforme da Lufa-Lufa, tirando mais risinhos de Seulgi. Baekhyun chamou Jongdae por pensamento, desejando que o amigo terminasse o que precisava fazer e voasse até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina para salvá-lo daquela tortura — umas das grandes mudanças em Hogwarts desde a Segunda Guerra Bruxa era a permissão para que alunos de outras casas pudessem entrar nos salões comunais e dormitórios alheios se um membro da casa escolhida os convidasse ou se estivesse acompanhado.

— “De acordo com informações fornecidas por contatos próximos aos desafetos, Sehun queria dar um basta no poderio ditatorial de Baekhyun em sua vida, cansado e exausto de punições que o sonserino esfolava suas costas por motivos inexplicáveis. Então chamou Baekhyun para uma conversa de verdade através de um bilhetinho entregue pelo correio-coruja: _vamos duelar na aula do professor Wu no mês que vem. Se você ganhar, aceito seus termos e até o fim do sétimo ano em Hogwarts vou aguentar qualquer coisa da sua parte, sem xingar, sem pirar, sem azarações. Se eu ganhar, aceitará os meus termos. Se recusar o duelo, é um bundão_. Acho que a Grifinória merece uns cinquenta pontos por isso.”

Seulgi riu mais alto sobre a última parte.

Quando Baekhyun recebeu o bilhete rabiscado com a caligrafia confusa de Oh Sehun no café da manhã há um mês, praticamente riu. Era interessante, tentador e ousado. Seu olhar da mesa da Grifinória passando geleia de framboesa num pedacinho de pão com uma faquinha de serra era uma imagem bem ameaçadora também (que hipnotizou o sonserino por alguns segundos). Baekhyun meio que agiu por impulso no momento. Colocou no rosto a sua expressão mais arrogante do mundo, ergueu sua taça de suco de uva e disse em alto bom som para que o Salão Principal inteiro ouvisse:

— Vou gostar de chutar a sua bunda nesse duelo, Oh Sehun.

Precisava ter feito aquilo?

— Se você tivesse ficado quieto sobre o assunto, a prática do duelo na aula do Professor Wu seria como um dia normal e a intenção real dele seria um segredo sem chegar a proporção que chegou — Kim Jongdae alertou depois. 

— O que você está dizendo? — Kyungsoo rebateu. — É a coisa mais legal que vai acontecer nessa escola desde o dia que deixaram entrar aquele dragãozinho fofo.

— Tão fofo que queimou quase todo o Salão Principal — Seulgi lembrou. — Me pergunto como foi que ele entrou aqui.

— A pergunta que mais interessa é _quem_ trouxe ele pra dentro — Kyungsoo reiterou. — Um dragão por essa região é totalmente impossível. Ainda mais um bebê como ele.

— Tráfico — Jongdae concluiu.

— Mas por que ele estava aqui dentro? — Kyungsoo continuou.

— Vocês fizeram a tarefa que a Professora Jung passou? — Baekhyun interrompeu a discussão.

Os amigos preferiram não comentar sobre aquilo, porque sabiam _quem_ tinha deixado o dragão entrar. Baekhyun era apaixonado por dragões, não era segredo. O presente que ele tinha ganho de sua avó aos sete anos era um ovo de dragão que estava perdido nas montanhas das terras élficas há muitos anos; um ovo de dragão longe do fogo da mãe não chocava, podia ficar lá por séculos. Ele, inclusive, tinha feito uma tatuagem de um pequeno dragão no braço que era conectada ao ovo; às vezes, ela se mexia, mudava de posição. E, de acordo com as informações que ouviram os professores comentando depois do incidente, aquele dragão estava ferido e maltratado. Baekhyun era quem levantava bandeira de proteção às criaturas mágicas. Ele quem se enfiava em becos nas ruazinhas perigosas de Hogsmeade ou do Beco Diagonal atrás de traficantes de animais.

Um dos motivos para Baekhyun aceitar ser monitor da Sonserina era para que pudesse perambular pelo castelo com mais facilidade. E, é claro, para ficar de olho em Sehun.

O que ninguém sabia era que Baekhyun teve uma ajudinha totalmente inesperada ao esconder o dragão ferido.

Era o terceiro ano de Baekhyun em Hogwarts, ainda não era monitor de nada, mas aquele leve amargor de não possuir o Mapa do Maroto continuava constante na sua boca. Ele queria o Mapa para ter acesso às saídas secretas de Hogwarts. Sem contar que seria muito bom ter ciência de onde estavam os professores ou se havia alguém o seguindo; dava pra ver onde estava todo mundo!, tinha como um mapa ser mais incrível que isso? O Mapa do Maroto, no entanto, estava sob as posses de ninguém menos do que Oh Sehun. Baekhyun se corroia por dentro quando se lembrava disso. Toda vez que tomava coragem para pedir que o menino o deixasse só dar uma olhadinha bem de longe, segurar nos dedos e talvez cheirar?… acabava fazendo merda.

Naquela noite, esperou todo mundo estar devidamente em seus dormitórios, verificou se Taeyong, Jongin e Dean, seus colegas de quarto, estavam dormindo e saiu. Sair de Hogwarts era fácil. Voltar também, já tinha pego as manhas. O problema era voltar com um dragão roubado de um galpão de vendas ilícitas a tiracolo. Um dragão machucado, por sinal. Baekhyun havia dado uma poção para que o dragão dormisse e usou o _wingardium leviosa_ para levá-lo consigo para dentro da escola, jogando uma manta grossa por cima para tentar escondê-lo.

Tentou até usar o feitiço _salvaguarda_ para deixá-los escondidos de outras pessoas por meio de um escudo, mas Baekhyun não estava em seu melhor dia naquele momento para usar um encantamento daqueles; na tentativa de soltar o dragão e fugir antes que os traficantes acordassem, Baekhyun tinha dado um mau jeito no braço, talvez estivesse quebrado, e a dor não era a melhor amiga em fazê-lo usar a cabeça corretamente. De acréscimo, Baekhyun precisou fazer alguns desvios nos corredores de Hogwarts para evitar presenças que falavam demais e terminou perdido, quase sendo pego se não fosse por ninguém menos do que Oh Sehun.

O Professor Lee Jong Suk, Herbologia, estava vindo no corredor esquerdo do sétimo andar que, ao virar, daria de encontro com Baekhyun e um dragão. Se ao menos fosse o Professor Heechul, de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Baekhyun poderia ganhar uma ajudinha. O Professor Suck, apelidado por _Suquinho_ pelos alunos, não era muito fã de criaturas mágicas. Havia alguns boatos de que seu _tatatataravô_ tinha sido morto por um dragão e o Professor Suquinho era ressentido.

Então, antes que os dois dessem de encontro e toda a _melancia_ fosse feita, Oh Sehun apareceu. 

Baekhyun tomou um baita susto e se não fosse pela mão veloz de Sehun em sua boca, teria anunciado a sua presença. Ao mesmo tempo que Sehun apareceu e tampou sua boca, uma porta se formou na parede e Baekhyun foi puxado para dentro dela.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber onde estava.

— A Sala Precisa! — disse encantado. Tinha passado tanto tempo lendo a respeito em anotações naquele caderno que encontrara na Câmara Secreta que estar dentro dela parecia ser surreal.

— Sabe sobre ela? — Sehun perguntou.

— Li a respeito — respondeu. — Não sabia que existia de verdade.

— Você só vai encontrá-la se estiver precisando desesperadamente — Sehun adicionou. — Ela muda de forma ou de necessidade para cada usuário, a menos que… — Baekhyun se abstraiu da explicação de Sehun ao sentir uma pontada de dor em seu braço, o que o fez se lembrar da situação em que estava e do dragão flutuante às costas coberto pela manta.

— Você estava me seguindo?

Sehun parou de falar, dando de ombros.

— Não estava com sono.

— Você me seguiu — Baekhyun disse categórico dessa vez, sério, irritado, bravo. — Usou o Mapa do Maroto pra me seguir.

— Obrigado por usar o Mapa do Maroto pra salvar a minha _pêra_ , Sehun, porque se o Professor Suquinho me pegasse andando com um dragão flutuante de quase cem quilos, eu com certeza seria expulso de Hogwarts pra todo o sempre — Sehun disse numa voz que Baekhyun acreditava ser a imitação da sua. — É isso que pessoas agradecidas dizem quando são salvas, Baekhyun. Obrigado, de nada. E para sua informação, só estava de olho em você aqui dentro da escola. Não fui atrás de você para onde quer que tenha ido buscar o dragão — esclareceu.

Baekhyun o encarou inexpressivo.

— Pêra? — soprou confuso.

— _Pêra_ — Sehun repetiu, estalando a língua. Aquele bloqueio para palavrões era inútil porque proibia palavras sem sentido. — _B-u-n-d-a_ — soletrou.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho.

— Por que não consegue dizer bunda?

— Eu não sei!

— Nem é um palavrão.

— Não é? Esse bloqueio é a maior furada bruxa.

Baekhyun estava pronto para levantar uma teoria a respeito, mas a pontada em seu braço o fez gemer de dor.

— Bom, parece que vou ter que salvar a sua _pêra_ de novo — Sehun disse, apontando para uma mesa repleta de coisas para primeiros socorros. — Coloque o dragão próximo à lareira para esquentar e vem cá, você está sangrando.

Baekhyun não tinha percebido que havia um corte muito grande em seu braço machucado.

Sehun limpou seu ferimento e pegou a varinha, murmurando _asclépio_ para que o corte se fechasse. Então, subindo o olhar para o braço de Baekhyun, disse o feitiço _membrodor_ para que a dor que ele sentia sumisse.

— Melhor? — perguntou. Baekhyun só conseguiu assentir. — Amanhã passa na Enfermaria para olhar esse braço. Tenho certeza de que só foi uma torção, talvez mau jeito na hora de salvar o dragão? — disse em um tom de pergunta, mas não esperando por resposta. — Se eu tivesse _ditamno_ aqui, juro que far— Sehun se calou abruptamente quando Baekhyun deitou a cabeça em sua testa. — Baekhyun, tudo bem?

Baekhyun suspirou.

— Estou cansado — sussurrou.

Gentilmente, Sehun se mexeu de modo que pudesse segurar o rosto de Baekhyun nas mãos, sentindo o calor alheio praticamente lhe queimar a pele.

— Você está com febre — constatou. As maçãs do rosto de Baekhyun estavam mais coradas e suas orelhas avermelhadinhas. — Ficou de tocaia no sereno por muito tempo, não é?

Surpreendentemente, Baekhyun riu baixinho e seus olhos violetas pareciam quase roxos naquela posição.

— Você me seguiu.

— Já falei que não segui você, seu tonto. Só via as horas que saía de Hogwarts e voltava pra dentro. — Sehun pescou a varinha nas vestes e sussurrou _febretura_ para que o calor de Baekhyun fosse diminuindo até ficar normal.

A última coisa que Baekhyun se lembrava dessa noite era de bocejar tão alto e de deitar de volta no ombro de Sehun e resmungar alguma coisa sobre seu cheiro e respirar fundo, apagando imediatamente.

Continuaram se encontrando escondidos depois disso, o que acabou gerando o boato de que Sehun perseguia Baekhyun no terceiro ano. Cuidavam do dragão juntos. Sehun tinha um bocado de medo, mas Baekhyun era muito bom em lidar com aquela criatura cheia de dentes e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu. Faziam reveza para levar comida ao _Monsieur_ (totalmente sugestão de Sehun, porque de acordo com o grifinório e suas tagarelices intermináveis, o dragão sabia ser comportado como um senhor quando queria).

Baekhyun e Sehun passaram tanto tempo juntos nessa época, rindo, conversando e fazendo bobagens bobas que as briguinhas infantis durante as aulas eram inexistentes. Os dois não competiam a toda hora e nem se alfinetavam. Pareciam cúmplices nas piadinhas e na troca de bilhetinhos cuja tinta desaparecia depois de ler. Foi para Baekhyun que Sehun contou que sua mãe estava namorando uma pessoa nova e que tinha medo de que sua mãe o esquecesse ou que se tornasse um intruso na vida dela. Baekhyun também contou de seus pais, da sua avó, de seu irmão mais velho e de como toda a sua família era certa sobre o futuro e ele não tinha ideia do que fazer.

— Você só tem treze anos, Baekhyun. Tem muito tempo pra pensar no que vai fazer depois da escola.

— Se eu piscar, logo faço dezessete anos. E então?

— E então espera chegar os dezessete. Hoje, aqui e agora, você só tem treze anos e uma espinha muito grande na testa.

Baekhyun riu alto.

— Sério, posso espremer essa espinha?

Eles eram praticamente amigos.

Até o dia que Monsieur escapou. Ou que um idiota querendo sangue de dragão para uma poção proibida tivesse encontrado a Sala Precisa e soltado Monsieur no meio de um monte de crianças e adolescentes surtados.

Não era culpa de Sehun, Baekhyun sabia disso. Mas Monsieur foi levado pra muito longe e as pessoas estavam comentando que Baekhyun era suspeito porque sua família tinha uma longa linhagem de interação com dragões, que Sehun andava sumindo com muita frequência e aquilo só podia ser obra de um sonserino e que a Grifinória e a Sonserina inteiras seriam investigadas. As acusações entre os alunos começaram também. Sonserina e Grifinória, de novo.

Quando Sehun veio conversar com Baekhyun às escondidas, a única coisa que fez foi falar um monte de bobagens que saíram da sua boca automaticamente, fazendo Sehun ficar com os olhos marejados.

Depois disso, nunca mais conversaram como antes. 

Baekhyun se arrependeu, claro. Tentou pedir desculpas. Mas toda vez que chegava perto de Sehun para se desculpar por aquele dia, as palavras desapareciam da sua cabeça. A boca secava. O coração parecia querer explodir. Ficava louco. E fazia besteira.

Soube que estava perdido quando se viu fazendo uma poção. Baekhyun gostava de criar ou misturar coisas até dar em algo interessante. Quando terminou e olhou para o caldeirão onde tinha jogado tantos ingredientes, se deu conta da idiotice.

Tinha feito uma poção de amor.

Porque a fumaça subia espiralada naquela cor rosa-bebê.

E cheirava a Oh Sehun.

— Agora as coisas vão começar a ficar mais perigosas — Kyungsoo anunciou, trazendo Baekhyun de volta à realidade. O sonserino gemeu em desalento e fechou os olhos com força, ouvindo alguém correr em direção do cantinho onde estavam.

— A reunião com o clube de estudo de Herbologia demorou mais do que eu esperava. Perdi muita coisa? — Jongdae perguntou ofegante. — Ainda bem que Jongin estava saindo pra me deixar entrar.

— Comecei a leitura quase agora, não perdeu muita coisa — Kyungsoo falou. — Mas posso ler do começo.

Baekhyun choramingou um _nãããão_.

— Vocês já sabem o que vai acontecer — reclamou. — Por que ler de novo?

— Porque a humilhação alheia é divertida se tiver bis — Seulgi disse.

— Sou o amigo de vocês, esqueceram? Devem _me_ apoiar. Não me humilhar mais do que já estou fazendo interiormente. 

— É melhor sofrer com a gente do que sozinho, Baekhyun. Amigos são pra isso — Kyungsoo lembrou.

— Você ouviu a parte que disse _me apoiar_?

— Estamos fazendo isso.

— Vocês estão me esculhambando por uma segunda vez.

— Também, porque o sofrimento traz o crescimento pessoal — Kyungsoo justificou. — Será se agora posso prosseguir na leitura?

Seulgi bateu palminhas e Jongdae empurrou as pernas de Baekhyun para que pudesse se sentar no sofá. 

— “Um mês se passou desde a declaração de guerra entre Grifinória e Sonserina. As apostas começaram com tudo. Inclusive trazendo à tona o infeliz incidente da Copa das Casas, quando alunos da Grifinória acusaram injustamente alunos da Sonserina em colar nos N.O.M.s. Até hoje há muita controvérsia sobre isso, mas o que todo mundo sabe é que o leão não ia ganhar aquele ano. Grifinória deveria perder cem pontos por causa dessa mentira.”

— Finalmente alguém sensato — Baekhyun resmungou.

— Você disse que nem liga pra isso de Copa das Casas — Jongdae rebateu.

— E não ligo, mas a Grifinória é uma hipócrita por se dizer defensora da justiça e sair fazendo o contrário — disse em tom revoltado.

— Você está bravo com a Grifinória no geral ou com alguém específico dessa casa porque estava lindo no duelo, especialmente quando te desarmou? Alguém de cabelo rosa?

— Está branco de novo — Kyungsoo disse à amiga. — Acho que a poção saiu de vez.

— Sehun fica bem de rosa — Seulgi resmungou. — Adorável, não acha, Baekhyun?

O amigo bufou.

— Dá pra você continuar a leitura, Kyungsoo? — pediu.

Kyungsoo segurou uma risadinha e prosseguiu.

— “A melhor época para ganhar uns trocados na mesada ou adquirir favores de colegas foi essa. Sonserina _versus_ Grifinória, quem dava mais? Sinceramente, não tinha como saber quem ganharia. Baekhyun é um Sonserino, por favor, e tem linhagem élfica de grandes guerreiros, tem como pedir por um duelista melhor que esse? Oh Sehun não fica muito atrás, embora seja mais um bruxo à lista dos que têm medo de voar de vassoura e se recusa a subir em uma nem por feitiço. Realmente, alguém já olhou pra baixo quando está voando numa _nimbus 3000_?” Sehun tem medo de altura? Não sabia disso. — Kyungsoo olhou em direção de Baekhyun.

— Não é exatamente medo de altura. Ele só não gosta de ter que usar uma vassoura no céu quando podemos aparatar, é bem mais fácil — Baekhyun disse.

— Mas todo mundo fez aula de voo no primeiro ano, não é? — Jongdae acrescentou.

— Sehun entrou no segundo ano, lembram? Sem contar que as aulas de voo não são mais obrigatórias como são as outras — o sonserino lembrou.

— E, mesmo assim, Sehun fez as aulas de voo com a Professora Krystal separadamente pra que não deixasse nenhuma matéria de lado — Seulgi contou. — Ouvi Joohyun falando outra vez. — Deu de ombros. 

Os amigos aquiesceram, olhando para que Kyungsoo continuasse a leitura.

Baekhyun poderia resumir aquela notícia em meia dúzia de linhas rapidamente. Era uma sexta-feira 13 chuvosa. A aula do Professor Wu parecia cheia demais para uma prática comum. Os alunos tinham se sentado de forma a deixar claro para quem estavam torcendo; o lado esquerdo era para a Sonserina, o direito pertencia à Grifinória. Não era preciso nem mencionar a pressão que cada um estava passando para que ganhassem. Além do mais, Professor Wu tinha prometido dar cento e cinquenta pontos à casa daquele que derrotasse seu colega. Eram muitos pontos em jogo.

A regra básica para um duelo antes de seu início era que os duelistas se curvassem. Baekhyun não se curvou e Sehun muito menos, forçando-se ao máximo a um inclinar de cabeça. Como padrinhos, Sehun havia escolhido Park Chanyeol e Baekhyun não pôde deixar de colocar Kyungsoo, que talvez fosse um dos melhores duelistas de Hogwarts ( _o amarelo esconde seu lado mau_ , Baekhyun constantemente dizia).

O Professor Wu tinha estabelecido outras regras também: embora fosse aceito feitiços não-verbais em duelos, daquela vez todos deveriam ser ditos. Aquilo deixou tanto Sehun quanto Baekhyun pareados, já que ambos gostavam de feitiços do tipo. A segunda regra consistia na proibição do uso das Maldições Imperdoáveis ou feitiços letais e perigosos, como _sectumsempra_. Uma parte dos alunos que assistiam e que queriam o derramamento de sangue ficou incomodada, mas o Professor Wu deixou bem claro o recado de que se estavam insatisfeitos com aquela imposição, que fossem duelar fora da escola com algum adepto do Novo Senhor das Trevas.

Baekhyun era um bom duelista. Nos fins de semana, depois de feitas as tarefas, ele e os amigos brincavam de duelo de mesa no dormitório. Baekhyun vencia todas.

Assim, ignorando seu coração explodindo nas costelas e uma parte do seu cérebro querendo ter uma pane ao olhar para Sehun com as roupas da Grifinória e o cabelo branco esvoaçante, Baekhyun fez o primeiro ataque. O sonserino não queria machucar Sehun, contudo. Mas Sehun devolvia ou atacava com feitiços que chegavam em Baekhyun com tanto peso que, em determinada parte do duelo, Baekhyun se sentia encharcado de suor por tanto desgaste.

Sua derrota foi meio boba, porque tinha lançado _impedimenta_ em Sehun, deixando-o paralisado por alguns segundos. Bastava que Baekhyun finalizasse. A vitória estava ganha. Mas durante aquele curto espaço de pronunciar o feitiço e lançá-lo em Sehun, Baekhyun olhou em seus olhos e viu o brilho. Com os lábios, Sehun gesticulou _protego_. Antes que Baekhyun se desse conta de que Sehun não estava paralisado coisíssima nenhuma e que era fingimento, _estupore_ chegou e o nocauteou com a força de mil chutes do Salgueiro Lutador. Queria poder gritar ao professor a trapaça, só de que maneira quando estava jogado do outro lado da sala com talvez todos os ossos do corpo quebrados?

Acordou deitado na Enfermaria de Hogwarts e pensou em ficar por lá durante uns cinquenta anos; e se fingisse estar em coma? Baekhyun avaliou todas as hipóteses de sumir da escola para evitar a vergonha. Pelo menos a Enfermeira Jennie teve piedade e o deixou isolado durante o fim de semana todo sob a desculpa de que alguns ossos ainda estavam se colando. 

— “Oh Sehun nos mostrou que se Grifinória não fosse seu lar definitivo, poderia fazer graça de ser um sonserino de carteirinha ao enganar Baekhyun no feitiço que deu a vitória ao duelo. Quem imaginaria que o bom mocinho enganaria o mau? Muitos disseram que foi trapaça. Que o feitiço não teve voz. Mas ele também não foi silencioso. Ele disse _protego_ contra o _impedimenta_ de Baekhyun, só que num sussurro e fingiu estar paralisado para rebater. O Professor Wu avaliou como meio a meio e dividiu os cento e cinquenta pontos para ambas as casas. Tem como um professor mais maravilhoso que esse existir na face desta terra?” — Kyungsoo leu.

— “O que nos interessa nisso tudo é: o que Oh Sehun vai pedir como punição a Baekhyun? As apostas estão em alta também. Alguns sugerem que seja algo relacionado à humilhação pública. Outros estão apostando em sangue e olho roxo. E pessoas como eu, por exemplo, apostam que depois disso, infelizmente, Grifinória e Sonserina vão ter um longo tempo de paz. Porque, no fim da contas, não tem mocinho bom ou mau nessa história, apenas dois bruxos adolescentes sendo adolescentes. Dia comum na cidade de Hogwarts. E você, o que acha?”.

Baekhyun sentiu os olhos dos amigos fixos nele. Massageou as têmporas e se sentou no sofá, o peso do bilhetinho de Sehun no bolso da sua veste o atingindo como se o mundo inteiro estivesse ali dentro.

_Me encontre na Sala Precisa. Temos negócios a resolver._

— Preciso ver Sehun — afirmou num suspiro. — No caso de eu não aparecer para o jantar, por favor, me procurem no fundo do lago ou em alguma cova aberta recentemente.

— Não seja tão dramático, Baekhyun. — Jongdae beliscou sua perna. — Sehun não vai te fazer mal.

— Não tenho tanta certeza disso — resmungou.

— Ele ficou na porta da enfermaria até a Enfermeira Jennie dizer que você estava bem e que havia quebrado umas duas costelas e que era uma leve concussão quando recebeu o _estupore_ , desmaiou e bateu a cabeça.

— Deve ter ido saber se eu estava morto de verdade — falou dando de ombros. De imediato, recebeu um tapa forte de Jongdae na perna. — O que foi?!

— Quando é que você vai parar de negar uma coisa tão óbvia? — Kyungsoo suspirou. — Te conheço há cinco anos o suficiente pra saber que isso é patético demais até pra você, Baekhyun.

— Você não passa de um adolescente ainda, pelo bom Salazar — Seulgi acrescentou dramática, vendo Baekhyun resmungar um “ _oh, falou a anciã_ ”. — Vai lá resolver sua coisa de adolescente com a pessoa que você mais diz odiar no mundo e dar um ponto final nisso.

Baekhyun mostrou a língua a Seulgi e enfiou as mãos dentro do bolso da calça, seguindo para a saída do Salão Comunal.

— Ao menos escovou os dentes para o caso da conversa usar a língua?! — Jongdae gritou do fundo e Baekhyun andou mais depressa para a saída.

No lado esquerdo do corredor do sétimo andar, Baekhyun parou em frente à parede de pedra. No passado, antes da Segunda Guerra Bruxa e a reforma pela qual Hogwarts tinha passado após sua quase total destruição, havia uma tapeçaria em frente, retratando a história de Barnabás e alguns trasgos. Agora, era uma parede de pedra lisa. Não totalmente, no entanto. Um rachado a decorava. Era sutil, quase que imperceptível. E Baekhyun já o tinha olhado demoradamente nas outras milhões de vezes que tinha parado em frente ao mesmo ponto quando ia encontrar Sehun. Ele sempre tomava uma lufada de ar, tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem antes de entrar. Inútil, claro. Porque não adiantava de nada.

Quando estava perto de Sehun, o ar parecia faltar demais e os pensamentos eram sempre uma bagunça infeliz.

_Sehun_ , pensou. Uma porta apareceu diante de seus olhos.

Respirou fundo.

Listou tudo aquilo que deveria dizer. Repassou, só por precaução. E entrou.

A sala tinha virado uma espécie de biblioteca com lareira crepitando e confortáveis sofás. Recostado numa grande mesa de madeira no centro, usando aquele uniforme descontraído de Hogwarts (as calças pretas, o moletom com o leão bordado em dourado no cantinho próximo ao coração), estava Oh Sehun. Seu cabelo branco estava parcialmente escondido sob o capuz do moletom e os fios que escapavam de teimosos estavam úmidos. Ele deveria ter acabado de sair do banho. Baekhyun segurou a respiração.

— Você está bem? — Sehun perguntou num fiapo de voz.

Baekhyun tinha três opções naquele momento, sendo: 1) só balançar a cabeça num sim ou 2) dizer _sim_ e pronto e 3) responder acidamente. Ele obviamente escolheu a terceira opção.

— Vai ter que usar mais do que _estupore_ pra me matar, Sehun. — _Idiota_.

Diferente do que imaginava, Sehun não respondeu. Ele, na verdade, parecia culpado? Chateado? Triste? Sehun mordeu a pontinha do lábio inferior e empurrou o capuz para trás, deixando seu cabelo branco livre. Baekhyun prendeu a respiração mais uma vez.

— Desculpa — o menino pediu. — Eu não imaginava que você se machucaria daquele jeito.

Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha.

— O que são duas costelas quebradas e uma concussão? Você já me deu dias piores.

Sehun o olhou como um animal ferido e Baekhyun se deu um tapa mental. Um grande tapa mental. Deixou logo um soco.

— Desculpa mesmo — pediu de novo, sua voz saindo chorosa.

— Eu já estou bem, olha? Novinho — disse tentando amenizar as coisas. — Acho que pronto para outra. Não tão cedo, claro. Mas você venceu o duelo. Não de uma maneira muito ortodoxa e justa. 

— Pensei que você fosse se defender. — Sehun fungou. — Você poderia ter rebatido o _estupore_ e devolvido pra mim. Tinha tempo pra isso.

Baekhyun desviou o olhar e o fixou num ponto qualquer da sala. Aquela era a parte que o deixava envergonhado. Quando viu o brilho nos olhos de Sehun e seus lábios gesticulando _protego_ numa provocação, aquele curto espaço de tempo para que lançasse o feitiço era o suficiente para que rebatesse o _estupore_ dele e lançasse de volta; poderia ganhar. Baekhyun era rápido nisso. Mas não foi naquele dia. Não pela surpresa. Mas porque não quis. Era isso que o devorava por dentro.

— Não queria machucar você — se viu dizendo sem pensar. — Enfim, você ganhou. O que quer de mim?

Sehun ainda o encarava petrificado, sem saber o que responder. Baekhyun precisou pigarrear para que ele fizesse algum movimento. O grifinório andou até perto de Baekhyun e colocou na mesinha que apareceu magicamente entres eles um pequeno vidrinho cujo conteúdo era límpido como água.

— Quero que beba o Soro da Verdade e me responda algumas coisas.

Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Nunca fui sincero o bastante com você pra ter que apelar a uma poção?

— Você tem a escolha de não beber por causa do que aconteceu no final do duelo… — sua voz morreu. — Mas o Professor Wu declarou que venci, então vai ter que fazer o que pedi e isso é me deixar em paz. 

— O que você classifica como paz?

— Até o sétimo ano, você nunca mais vai olhar ou dirigir qualquer palavra pra mim ou me mencionar. Seremos estranhos.

Baekhyun aquiesceu.

— E se eu beber o soro, vou poder não te deixar em paz, é isso?

— Se for o seu passatempo favorito, por que não?

O sonserino sorriu.

— Sei que você gosta quando encho seu saco — falou simplista. — Bebo o soro.

Sehun tirou uma pequena garrafa térmica do bolso do moletom, despejando o conteúdo quente e escuro na tampa, chocolate quente, pingando uma pequena gotinha na mistura e entregando a Baekhyun.

— Você não vai entrar em transe como normalmente acontece, coloquei só uma gota — explicou. — Mas não vai conseguir mentir.

Baekhyun entornou o chocolate quente em um gole só e encarou Sehun.

— Pergunte.

Sehun tamborilou os dedos durante alguns segundos na madeira da mesinha alta que estava entre eles dois, talvez esperando que a poção começasse a agir. Baekhyun não sentiu nada, até porque já estava sentindo _muitas_ coisas naquele instante. Precisou segurar a respiração um pouquinho quando tão próximo de Sehun.

— Você já favoreceu sonserinos?

O rapaz riu.

— Sério que fez eu beber o soro da verdade pra me perguntar isso?

— Já favoreceu? — repetiu.

— Um pouco — admitiu. — É a minha casa, afinal.

— E mesmo fazendo isso, por que me perseguia?

Baekhyun segurou a resposta.

— Quer mesmo saber?

— Perguntei porque tenho curiosidade disso.

— Acho que não vai gostar muito da resposta.

Sehun suspirou.

— Baekhyun, não seja um _melão_. Fala.

— Melão?

— _B-u-n-d-ã-o_.

— Qual o problema do bloqueio com você?

— É uma coisa que também quero saber. Mas no momento quero minha resposta. Por que me perseguia?

Baekhyun engoliu em seco.

— Porque eu gosto — disse, mordendo o lábio inferior para não dizer mais nada.

Sehun franziu o cenho.

— Consigo ver que está segurando as respostas — falou. — Por quê?

— Porque sim.

O outro girou os olhos.

— É a última pergunta que vou fazer e peço que, por favor, só diga a verdade. É importante pra mim.

Baekhyun deu um leve aceno com a cabeça.

— Você me odeia?

O bruxo fechou os olhos com força, sentindo o coração esmagando sua garganta.

— Não tem como te odiar.

— Por quê? — Sehun perguntou num sussurro.

Baekhyun abriu os olhos e fitou Sehun demoradamente, deixando um sorriso derrotado moldar seus lábios ao final.

— Porque eu gosto de você, Sehun. — murmurou. — Gosto do seu cabelo branco ou quando está rosa. Gosto da sua risada ridícula. Gosto do jeito que as suas pernas são grandes e bonitas. Gosto do seu sorriso bobo. E da sua voz rude e grossa quando está falando. Por Dumbledore, eu amo o seu cheiro e te acho muito… _vassoura_ — disse baixo, tomando uma grande lufada de ar quando terminou de falar.

Sehun franziu o cenho de novo.

— Gosto quando faz isso com as sobrancelhas também — Baekhyun acrescentou.

Com as bochechas explodindo em vergonha, Sehun olhou para os olhos violetas de Baekhyun.

— Vassoura?

— _G-o-s-t-o-s-o_ — soletrou.

— Gostoso nem é palav—

— _Cristo_ , eu preciso te beijar agora.

A mesinha que havia entre eles desapareceu do nada e Baekhyun pegou Sehun pelo colarinho do moletom e o beijou. Caramba, finalmente tinha feito aquilo. E caramba, ele gostava _tanto_ da boca de Sehun apenas experimentando pela primeira vez (quando tinha imaginado a sensação e o momento um milhão de vezes). E gostava muito mais da língua também, quando o mais alto segurou na cintura de Baekhyun timidamente e entreabriu os lábios. O cheiro dele era a melhor coisa do mundo, pelos deuses. Era a mistura de banho tomado, dia de sol e creme hidratante.

Baekhyun gemeu no beijo.

Sehun apertou sua cintura com mais força.

Aqueles _gostodevocêgostodevocêgostodevocêgostodevocêgostodevocê_ que gritavam dentro da cabeça e do coração de Baekhyun eram como um encantamento eterno.

*

O café da manhã era um dos momentos favoritos de Sehun em Hogwarts.

A mistura daquele burburinho matinal dos alunos, do cheiro do pão com manteiga artesanal derretida, da fumaça do chocolate quente ou então do aroma espetacular do café com leite ou de uma deliciosa xícara de chá na companhia de biscoitinhos e o Profeta Diário do lado fazia toda a diferença na vida de Sehun. Espremer-se com seus melhores amigos no Salão Principal para o café da manhã era um ato sagrado de suma preciosidade. Se aquilo não acontecesse por algum motivo, significava que o resto do dia seria uma desgraça, não que o dia fosse bom quando acontecia também; mas ele era menos ruim se o café acontecesse como deveria acontecer.

— Eu tenho uma teoria — Junmyeon, da Corvinal, declarou após tomar um gole de café.

— É uma teoria fundamentada ou um questionamento duvidoso que vai estragar nossos minutos restantes de café da manhã para uma aula produtiva de Adivinhação? — Park Chanyeol, colega de quarto de Sehun na Grifinória, rebateu.

O grupinho deles riu ao ouvir isso. Naquele dia, sentavam-se na mesa da Corvinal no canto esquerdo do Salão Principal. Sehun estava espremido entre Junmyeon e Chanyeol, enquanto na frente, separados pela mesa, estava Joohyun, da Lufa-Lufa. Eles eram uma espécie de piada que formava uma mistura interessante de amizade. Por exemplo, a teoria que gostavam de defender é que ninguém pertencia a casa que o Chapéu Seletor escolheu e que ele errava de vez em quando.

Segundo a tia Joy, toda a família de Sehun era da Corvinal, por anos e anos; eram uma linhagem de professores, estudiosos, escritores, cientistas, filósofos e artistas. Sehun era o primeiro da linhagem a ir para Grifinória. Por qual motivo? Ninguém entendia. Era engraçado o fato de Sehun ser uma traça de biblioteca e extremamente perspicaz, do tipo que aprendia as coisas facilmente e sempre se saía bem nos exames. Ele era o aluno nota dez da Grifinória; exemplar, que o pessoal da Corvinal adoraria ter para tornar a casa ainda mais notória. Sem esquecer que uma das coisas mais favoritas no mundo para Sehun depois de ler suas histórias de heróis era pintar ou desenhar, deixando fluir suas excentricidades no pedaço de papel. Ele não era nenhum picasso, mas adorava brincar com as cores e desenhar olhos nas bordas do caderno durante as aulas.

Park Chanyeol também era outro que fugia à regra, de acordo com as análises do grupo. Chanyeol era um amor de pessoa. Um gigante de pelúcia, como Junmyeon gostava de falar. Era tranquilo de tudo e adorava viver em paz. Fazia bem a toda gente sem nunca cobrar nada de volta ou pedir por reconhecimento. _Como um anjo da guarda de tamanho extra_ , Joohyun acrescentava. Porque anjos da guarda (uma outra teoria que gostavam de discutir, a existência ou não deles) faziam o bem a todo momento e sem medir esforços. Chanyeol era do tipo. Se ele fosse se enquadrar em alguma casa, seria na Lufa-Lufa.

Kim Junmyeon era um caso a parte que os fazia discutir muito na hora do jantar. 

— Você poderia se encaixar perfeitamente em qualquer casa.

— Você é versátil. Não no sentido ruim. Mas porque é excêntrico, dá um de filósofo na maior parte do tempo, é bonito, gostoso, inteligente, leal, um docinho e tem aquele charme que te atrai para quebrar regras e sei lá, jogar telha numa janela de vidro e riscar à toa uma caixinha de fósforo?

— Eu totalmente toparia quebrar janelas de vidro se você pedisse.

— E é capitão do time de Quadribol da Corvinal, tem como ser mais carismático que isso?

— Você inspira uma nova categoria de magia e bruxaria em Hogwarts.

— Tipo… uma casa chamada _Popular_.

— Eu com certeza faria parte do seu fã clube.

— Você já não faz?

Aí havia Bae Joohyun, o caso dos casos.

Joohyun tinha uma irmã gêmea, Seulgi. Não eram idênticas, então quase ninguém sabia que eram irmãs se as pessoas não comentassem ou se Seulgi não apertasse a irmã pelos corredores num abraço surpresa (só porque Joohyun não gostava de muito contato pessoal).

O ponto nisso tudo era que Joohyun estava na Lufa-Lufa e sua irmã gêmea estava na Sonserina. Gêmeos em casas diferentes eram raros. A teoria que o grupinho deles levantava era que as meninas não eram idênticas e por isso o Chapéu Seletor deu mais atenção à personalidade de cada uma.

O segundo ponto nisso era que a personalidade delas não condizia com a casa em que estavam. Quer dizer, Joohyun era a menina mais durona e mais cheia de coragem para fazer besteiras e ultrapassar limites. Seu cabelo vermelho tingido num acesso de raiva explicava muito. Seulgi era um bebê se comparada à sua gêmea, doce, gentil, fofa, um amor de pessoa que fazia você parar e olhar as suas vestes esverdeadas por uma segunda vez. Seulgi era do tipo que pedia desculpas mesmo se a culpa fosse dela. Aquela malícia _sonseriana_ de Seulgi era mais branda, enquanto que em Joohyun exalava um poço de malignidade. 

— Hipoteticamente falando, ao usar aquele jargão trouxa de “ _você é uma bruxa!”_ , na qualidade de atribuir ao bruxa um sentido de má, de megera — Junmyeon observou no meio da realização de um trabalho na biblioteca —, a bruxa entre elas duas é a Jojo. Sem ofender, ok?

— Não me ofende.

— Não ofende porque você sabe que realmente é a megera da relação.

— Alguém tem que ser. — Joohyun deu de ombros. — Mas não pensem que a Seulgi é uma mosca morta. Ela é boazinha com quem ela acha que merece.

— Estamos falando de um lado sombrio?

— Seulgi sabe ser má se ela quiser, embora seja, na maior parte do tempo, um anjo de pessoa — Sehun pontuou e a amiga sussurrou " _falsa"_ do outro lado da mesa. — Enquanto Joohyun _é_ má.

— Não vou mais dividir meus amendoins com você nas aulas de História da Magia, seu ingrato — Joohyun ameaçou. — Aqueles com chocolate. Camada dupla.

— Não está vendo?! — Sehun apontou para a amiga como se seu ponto estivesse comprovado. 

— Veja pelo lado bom, somos amigos, não? — Chanyeol falou. — Porque se Joohyun fosse para a Sonserina como achamos que deveria, nossa amizade seria impossível.

— Poderia ser Seulgi aqui — a menina sugeriu.

— Não! — Os três gritaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a amiga rir. — Dos males o menor.

— Ou seja, aquele que já conhecemos e amamos. — Joohyun sorriu toda boba, como uma menininha que acertou o primeiro feitiço difícil.

— Errando nossas casas ou não, o Chapéu Seletor é um artefato mágico que pode ver coisas que não vemos. O íntimo da nossa essência — Junmyeon declarou. — Talvez seja isso. Ele viu coisas que ninguém mais conseguiria, inclusive nós, como o fato da Joohyun ser uma bruxa má do oeste com essa cara de brava em tempo integral, quando no fundo ela é a versão de um gatinho manhoso. — Joohyun lhe mostrou o dedo do meio ao ouvir aquilo, enquanto Chanyeol e Sehun riram.

— Ainda assim — Sehun levantou um dedo para pontuar sua opinião —, não acredito na veracidade daquilo que ele diz só por ser um artefato mágico.

— Não significa que ele seja totalmente confiável — Chanyeol acrescentou.

— Até porque a magia pode ser manipulada.

— Encerrando a discussão: ninguém é da Sonserina e somos amigos — Chanyeol deu fim à conversa.

Naquele café da manhã, no entanto, o assunto em pauta não era nenhum importante; estavam apenas aproveitando o café juntos.

Sehun estava lendo a seção de lançamentos de livros bruxos naquele mês e Chanyeol tentava espiar a seção de quadribol, que ficava na página do lado. Junmyeon se encontrava mexendo nos seus sucrilhos com pouco leite, tendo embaixo da tigela uma cópia do _Impresso de Hogwarts_ com notícias resumidas do mundo mágico. Em frente, Joohyun tinha uma fileira de xícaras querendo sua atenção, mas olhava para o fundo da xícara que tinha acabado de tomar, tentando ler as folhas de chá para uma pequena previsão do que os aguardava para o dia — Jojo era muito boa em tasseomância; era uma das suas grandes habilidades.

— Em pleno século vinte e um, depois de anos de luta, ainda há idiotas mantendo elfos como escravos domésticos dentro de casa — Junmyeon resmungou.

— Família antiga? — Joohyun perguntou, seus olhos ainda presos na própria xícara.

— Até demais — Junmyeon respondeu. — É muita falta de respeito com a Grande Luta dos Elfos.

— Tem gente que só se importa consigo mesma — Chanyeol falou.

A Grande Luta dos Elfos ocorreu muito tempo atrás, logo após a derrota do Lorde das Trevas na Segunda Guerra Bruxa. O mundo mágico estava fragilizado por tantas perdas naquele momento, mas a situação em que os elfos se encontravam era insustável para se aguentar por mais um século, tinha que acabar de uma vez por todas. Então aconteceu. Não foi nada fácil, claro. A oportunidade, entretanto, foi maior porque as famílias mais antigas ou aquelas com pensamentos muito antiquados eram de apoiadores do Lorde das Trevas; com a sua derrota, a Grande Luta dos Elfos prosseguiu de pouco em pouco. Contudo, mesmo depois de meio século, notícias de que havia elfos domésticos trancafiados em residências de bruxos não eram incomuns.

— Por Rowena Ravenclaw, como essa mulher ainda não teve sua existência erradicada do mundo bruxo? — Junmyeon exclamou estupefato.

— Quem? — Os amigos quiseram saber.

— A ridícula da Rowling — Junmyeon praticamente cuspiu o nome. — Toda semana ela está falando alguma asneira, não é possível que alguém não tenha costurado a boca dela com algum feitiço.

— Um desserviço à comunidade bruxa.

— O que ela disse dessa vez? — Jojo pegou a terceira xícara da fileira para lê-la.

— Invalidando pessoas e lutas com a sua opinião suprema que criou o universo inteiro — Junmyeon disse de mau gosto.

— O que ela mais gosta de fazer naquela vidinha inútil e de _frutinha_ que ela tem — Chanyeol arrematou.

— Acho que ela acorda todo dia e pensa “ _hmm, que besteira desprezível eu vou falar hoje?_ ” — Jojo soltou. — Mas vamos ficar em paz porque o que é dela está próximo.

— O que você viu? — Junmyeon apontou o queixo para a xícara.

— Muitas coisas — disse. — Corujas! — a menina anunciou e as portas do Salão Principal se abriram segundos depois para a chegada do correio-coruja daquela manhã.

A coruja caramelo de Sehun pousou em seu ombro e largou um malote de cartas à sua frente.

— Boa menina, Cacau. — Sehun deu a ela um petisco e fez carinho em sua cabeça. Cacau, de modo gentil, esfregou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Sehun e alçou voo para fora.

— Parece que alguém recebeu muitos bilhetinhos de amor hoje — Chanyeol espiou por cima do ombro de Sehun e o amigo riu constrangido.

— Baek— Jojo se calou abruptamente, dando tapinhas na boca em repreensão. — Desculpe, erro na matrix.

— Quase anunciou o segredo mais secreto do mundo — Junmyeon zombou.

— Qual é o codinome mesmo? Muda toda semana que eu até esqueço. — Jojo suspirou.

— O dessa semana não é _aquele que não deve ser nomeado_?

— Baekhyun virou o antigo Lorde das Trevas, por acaso?

— Jojo! — os meninos reclamaram e a menina bateu na boca de novo.

— Paciência comigo — pediu. — Sabem que sou péssima pra codinomes. Inventem um mais fácil.

— Frutinha? — Junmyeon disse.

— Frutinha ou _frutinha_? — Chanyeol quis saber.

— _Frutinha_ — Jojo pediu.

— Nada de _frutinha_ — Sehun interviu.

— Olha só ele não querendo chamar o namorado de _b-o-s-t-i-n-h-a_ , que bonitinho — Jojo brincou. — Vamos de _varinha_ , então. É prático, eu não esqueço e está na boca do povo, digo, na boca de Sehun porque é ele quem está pegando nessa _varinha_ todos os dias.

Junmyeon praticamente cuspiu os sucrilhos e Chanyeol se debateu de rir descontando tapas em Sehun, que queria se esconder num buraco profundo e escuro. Deu uma olhadinha por cima do ombro de Joohyun e viu Baekhyun sentado na mesa da Sonserina com Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo e Seulgi. Seus olhos se encontraram e Sehun não conseguiu evitar sorrir, ganhando uma piscadinha em troca.

— Depois a gente que é indiscreto — Jojo soltou ao ver para quem Sehun estava olhando. — Controlem o romantismo, está bem? Não sou obrigada a sofrer de carência a essa hora da manhã. Preciso de um momento de paz.

— Você tem uma pedra no lugar do coração, sua bruxa? — Junmyeon argumentou. — Deixa os meninos.

— A conversa ainda não chegou no corujal, Junmyeon — a menina respondeu. — Chanyeol, me acuda aqui.

— Veja bem...

Sehun mordiscou um pedacinho de pão enquanto via os amigos discutindo, aproveitando para desviar o olhar novamente em direção da mesa da Sonserina. Sentiu o coração derreter quando ganhou o sorriso mais bonito do mundo de volta.

Nem acreditava que estava namorando Byun Baekhyun escondido há dois anos. Quer dizer, escondido entre duas e enormes aspas. Eles não eram muito bons em esconder que queriam ficar pertinho um do outro todos os segundos do dia. _Estão soltando corações tanto pela bunda quanto pelo coração, estão poluindo o ambiente de corações, por favor, vão nos matar_ , Jojo costumava dizer. Porque era quase assim mesmo. Sehun queria ficar pertinho de Baekhyun todas as aulas do dia e, se pudesse, escapulir de noite para ficar com ele também. Era até engraçado que, até o quinto ano, queria jogar Baekhyun de um precipício bem alto.

Depois o primeiro beijo deles na Sala Precisa, com a confissão de Baekhyun, Sehun pensou que no dia seguinte perceberia que tudo não passava de um sonho. Mas ao receber um bilhetinho de Baekhyun pelo correio-coruja na hora do café da manhã — _eu ainda gosto de você, tá?_ — e então ganhar dele sorrisos no meio das aulas ou sua mão roçando na sua a caminho de troca de sala, se deu conta que em todas as vezes que queria jogar Baekhyun de um precipício, provavelmente se jogaria com ele.

A parte de manter tudo aquilo escondido foi totalmente de Sehun. Baekhyun queria mais é que o circo pegasse fogo. Imagina Sonserina e Grifinória, totalmente inimigas, tendo um casal de namorados? As coisas estavam mais amenas desde o duelo. Sehun tinha medo de que aquelas intriguinhas começassem novamente. Baekhyun, pelo contrário, gostaria de entrar de mãos dadas com Sehun no Salão Principal ou de sentar com ele na mesma mesa, os dois juntos e conversando. Mas se Sehun queria daquele jeito, o que custava?

Os amigos já sabiam desde sempre; o trio de Sehun tinha feito apostas para quando é que o amigo admitiria estar apaixonado por Baekhyun. O restante de Hogwarts já sabia também. Eles não brigavam mais nas aulas. Não brigavam no corredor. Não se insultavam ou se perseguiam. Não do mesmo jeito de antes. Se discutiam na aula, era de uma forma tão calma e carinhosa que estava até sendo tedioso. Quando pegos nos corredores da escola, cada um corria para um lado depressa, como se estivessem fazendo algo de errado. Insultos? Foi o ápice uma aula quando Sehun discordou de Baekhyun e disse:

— Não seja bobo, por favor.

_Bobo?_

_Bobo._

Quanto a perseguição, se quisesse saber onde estava Baekhyun, deveria procurar Sehun e vice-versa. Se não encontrasse nenhum dos dois, é porque estavam juntos.

— Hogwarts chamando o bruxo para este plano terrestre. — Jojo estalou os dedos para Sehun para chamar a sua atenção. — O que vai fazer no feriado da semana que vem e por que está demorando tanto pra abrir a cartinha da sua mãe?

Sehun quebrou o contato visual com Baekhyun e arregalou os olhos, mexendo no montante de envelopes até encontrar aquele que fazia seu coração bater mais acelerado do que por Baekhyun.

O rapaz levantou o envelope com o nome de sua mãe para os amigos e sorriu largo.

— Vamos às apostas quanto ao conteúdo, lembrando que mamãe está namorando um cara — disse. — Junmyeon?

— Casamento — o amigo sugeriu.

— Gravidez — Jojo largou sua aposta.

Sehun olhou para Chanyeol.

— Cruzeiro.

Jojo bateu na mesa e fez cara de cachorro caído na mudança.

— Quero mudar pra cruzeiro também!

— Tem certeza?

— Cruzeiro é o cenário perfeito para uma gravidez.

— Não se ela já estiver grávida — Chanyeol alertou.

Joohyun suspirou fundo e cruzou as mãos como se estivesse rezando.

— Vou de gravidez mesmo. E você?

— Saudades de mim — soltou fazendo charme, balançando os ombrinhos.

— Abre, pelo amor de Deus! — Junmyeon pediu.

Sehun rasgou o envelope de qualquer jeito, tirando de lá a cartinha escrita à mão. Correu os olhos rapidamente em cada linha e olhou sério para os amigos.

— Declaro que… — fez uma pausa dramática proposital. — Mamãe está com saudades de mim.

Chanyeol deu um tapa na sua nuca, Joohyun xingou baixinho e Junmyeon riu.

— Por um momento pensei que sua mãe ia fazer um casamento num cruzeiro e anunciar que estava grávida — Chanyeol reclamou.

— Talvez isso não demore a acontecer. Vamos fazer apostas também — Sehun confessou. — Aliás, ela disse pra todo mundo aparecer lá em casa no feriado. Topam?

— Ela já tinha me convidado semana passada — Chanyeol se gabou.

— Meus pais estão muito ocupados com coisas do Ministério da Magia, então conte comigo — Junmyeon disse.

— Minha presença está confirmadíssima — Joohyun falou. — Posso levar Seulgi também? Ela quer conhecer a mãe do namorado do amigo dela que não para de tagarelar sobre você um minuto sequer.

Sehun soltou uma risadinha.

— Baekhyun disse que sou namorado dele?

— Ai, vai começar a melação de novo…

— Para de fingir que você não gosta dos dois sendo _tetinhas_ , Joohyun. — Junmyeon encarou os amigos, que riam. — Esse bloqueio é uma _fumaça_ , caramba.

— O que você quis dizer por _t-e-t-i-n-h-a-s_?

— _B-o-i-o-l-a-s_ — respondeu.

Abstraindo-se da conversa dos amigos, Sehun continuou mexendo nos envelopes em busca daquele de cor verde que chegava em suas mãos por meio do correio-coruja todas as manhãs, fizesse chuva ou sol.

Dentro do envelope verde timbrado com a serpente da Sonserina, havia o pedaço de papel branco rabiscado em uma caligrafia bem caprichada — o recadinho de Baekhyun.

Sehun ficou exatamente como Jojo costumava dizer: soltando corações pelos olhos. 

_Se você fosse um encantamento, com certeza rimaria com gracinha_.

_ps.:_ _jogo de quadribol hoje, quer descer pra Câmara Secreta?_

A Câmara Secreta havia sido reformada depois da Segunda Guerra Bruxa.

Os alunos da Sonserina tinham transformado aquele lugar em um outro Salão Comunal da casa. Era ainda mais espaçoso e possuía aquela vibe gótica muito familiar dos sonserinos. No decorrer do tempo, no entanto, a câmara que antes pertencia somente à Sonserina deu espaço às outras casas também, convertendo-se no Salão Comunal Aberto. Todos poderiam usá-lo tal qual o Salão Principal.

Baekhyun e Sehun desciam à câmara com bastante frequência, especialmente naquele ano onde fariam os N.I.E.M.s. Estudavam juntos e pensavam no que fazer da vida — Baekhyun ainda não sabia se queria uma vaga no Ministério da Magia e Sehun não queria ficar preso ao mundo bruxo, pensava em voltar pra casa, estudar e fazer uma universidade trouxa, ficar perto da sua mãe; decidiram que, o que fossem fazer, estariam juntos. Podiam _aparatar_ , certo?

De qualquer maneira, o ponto de nunca estarem sozinhos na Câmara Secreta não era impedimento para roubar um ou dois beijos de Sehun escondido. Mas em dias de jogos de quadribol ou competições sediadas em Hogwarts, como o Super Quiz Bruxo ou Xadrez Bruxo no sexto ano de Sehun, a câmara e o restante do castelo saíam para fora, dando a eles o momento perfeito para relaxar sozinhos.

Sehun se acomodou em um cantinho de um sofá e Baekhyun se juntou a ele, passando a perna por cima das suas e acomodando seu rosto no peito do mais alto. Ele fechou os olhos, suspirou fundo e sorriu.

— Posso dormir em paz agora.

Sehun riu baixo.

— Não acredito que você me arrastou até aqui pra tirar um cochilo.

Baekhyun levantou o rosto do peito de Sehun para encará-lo, seus lábios vermelhos se abrindo em um sorriso malicioso.

— E para que mais eu arrastaria você até aqui, Oh Sehun?

— Não se faça de difícil — Sehun soprou.

— Ora, ora — disse. — Pra alguém que tinha um milhão de planos malignos sobre mim, inclusive um que era “ _trancar o Baekhyun na Câmara Secreta pra sempre_ ”, você anda muito desavergonhado, mocinho.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Sehun passou a ponta do dedo sobre a orelha de Baekhyun. Sentiu a forma como o corpo dele ficou sobre o seu e como seus pelos arrepiaram com o contato. Mexer na orelha de Baekhyun era seu ponto fraco (o que explicava o quanto ele ficava irritado quando Sehun fazia gracinhas durante a aula, na época que se sentava atrás de Baekhyun, e ficava passando uma pena no local). 

— Não eram um milhão de planos. Novecentos e noventa e nove — corrigiu, ouvindo a risada rouca de Baekhyun em resposta. — Você me dava muito o que pensar na época. E vou costurar a boca do Chanyeol por te contar meus segredos vergonhosos.

— Contar que você rabiscava meu nome nas capas dos livros e do caderno várias e várias vezes e ficava falando de mim o dia t—

Baekhyun foi calado com a boca de Sehun na sua. Não teve como não rir durante o beijo e era a coisa mais gostosa do mundo aquilo, rir enquanto se beijavam. Era complicado de explicar. Mas Baekhyun tinha certeza de que ninguém mais no mundo seria capaz de fazê-lo sorrir ou rir durante um beijo como Sehun fazia — tinha a sensação de que nunca mais fosse capaz de deixar de ser apaixonado por Sehun.

O beijo ganhou o tom sacana que a ida deles à Câmara Secreta significava. As mãos de Sehun se apertaram nos lugares certos de Baekhyun e a perna do sonserino estava se esfregando em outros lugares certos de Sehun. Tiveram que se ajeitar no sofá na maneira que mais gostava; Baekhyun estava por baixo e Sehun se sentou sobre os quadris do outro, voltando a beijá-lo depressa naquele clima de temperatura alta e suspiros.

Tinham 17 anos, afinal. Já haviam feito algumas coisas além do simples beijar e trocar amassos, mas nunca iam para algo que nenhum dos dois estavam preparados. Outra vez, por exemplo, Baekhyun escapuliu para o dormitório de Sehun para que dormissem juntos. Chanyeol tinha um sono muito pesado, Minseok ficava fora durante todas as noites fazendo sabe-se lá o quê e Johnny dormia com fones de ouvido sob a desculpa de que Chanyeol roncava. Nenhum deles percebeu que na cama com Sehun havia mais alguém. E quando as coisas esquentaram demais por beijos como aquele, escolheram parar porque não era daquele jeito que gostariam que fosse — com duas pessoas dormindo ao lado e de qualquer forma, podendo machucar um ao outro. Até porque, como Jojo tinha o costume de falar a Sehun, _enfiar uma varinha na bunda não é brincadeira_.

Sehun precisou de fôlego e Baekhyun empurrou uma mecha branca como a neve atrás da orelha do outro, admirando o rosto corado dele e seus lábios tão avermelhados.

— Você gosta disso, não é? — Baekhyun passou o polegar pelo lábio inferior de Sehun. — Olha só como você fica todo manhoso…

Sehun inclinou a cabeça e capturou o lábio de Baekhyun com a pontinha do dente, puxando devagar.

— Estou beijando meu namorado, qual o problema? — sussurrou, assistindo Baekhyun exibir um sorrisinho bobo. — Que foi?

— Nada, só estou feliz por ouvir você falando isso.

— O quê?

— _Meu namorado_ — murmurou.

— E você é… — Sehun aproximou sua boca da orelha de Baekhyun. — Meu namorado — disse baixinho, beijando o lóbulo da orelha em seguida. 

— Eu sei — suspirou.

— Também sabe que não ouvi nenhum pedido sobre? — Sehun endireitou a coluna, cruzando os braços no peito. 

— Jura que não pedi?

— Dois anos e nada.

— Pensei que já estava incluído quando abri meu coração pra você na Sala Precisa.

— Ah, quando disse que gostava de mim? Que gostava do meu cabelo branco ou rosa, da minha risada ridícula, do jeito que as minhas pernas são grandes e bonitas e flexíveis — sussurrou a última parte a Baekhyun, recebendo um tapinha na bunda. — Lembro que você me chamou de gost—

— Shhhh — Baekhyun pediu, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios de Sehun. — Vem cá, namorado — puxou seu queixo, dando um beijinho doce no local. — Preciso calar essa sua boca com beijos.

Sehun riu, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Baekhyun e se esquecendo de todo o resto.

Lá em cima, no jogo de quadribol, Sonserina e Grifinória tinham empatado.

A Professora Hyuna tentava aproveitar do seu café da manhã se esforçando ao máximo para não lançar um _sectumsempra_ na colega ao lado e vê-la agonizando pelo resto da vida. Fosse no mundo trouxa ou no bruxo, sempre havia alguém babaca para te tirar do sério no ambiente de trabalho e fazer da sua existência um martírio. Hyuna tinha uma coleção de poções interessantes que estava cogitando seriamente em enfiar goela abaixo da fulana se ela não parasse de causar intrigas e confusão. Não suportava ouvir o som da sua voz, muitos menos ter de encarar a sua cara sem querer enfiar um soco na fuça. Mas tentava. E foi tentando que pôde assistir àquela cena.

Byun Baekhyun entrou no Salão Principal para o café. Seus olhos correram em direção da mesa da Grifinória à procura do menino de cabelos da cor do arco-íris. Era quase que impossível não enxergar Oh Sehun com aquele cabelo colorido. Então, olhando para a própria mesa da Sonserina, Baekhyun acenou para os amigos e seguiu.

Seguiu em direção da mesa da Grifinória.

Aproximou-se de Sehun, ficando às suas costas.

Passou os braços ao redor dos seus ombros, fazendo Sehun levantar o rosto em surpresa, e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Na frente de toda Hogwarts.

Depois, cínico que era, sentou-se ao lado de Sehun na mesa de Grifinória e riu de alguma coisa na cara de Park Chanyeol. Sua risada ecoou no salão silencioso que também assistia aquilo.

Bae Joohyun olhou para trás, provavelmente procurando a irmã gêmea na mesa da Sonserina.

— Parece que você perdeu e me deve cem galeões.

Seulgi xingou alto, o bloqueio alterando o palavrão para o nome de alguma fruta, e ela se levantou com sua bandeja de comida e caminhou em direção da mesa da Grifinória. Atrás dela, como se presos a uma corda invisível, Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Taeyong, Dean e Kim Jongin a seguiram.

O silêncio durou só mais alguns segundos, como se para confirmar algo lendário — o leão e a serpente fazendo amizades? Bom, aquele leão e aquela serpente se beijavam e ficavam de mãos dadas — e então, como antes, o burburinho, as risadas e reclamações típicas numa manhã em Hogwarts voltaram ao normal.


End file.
